


The Seduction of Her Princess

by LittleMissBacon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con (chapter 3), F/F, FTL AU, Femslash, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, Torture (chapter 3)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - FTL | Swan Queen | Emma Swan is the Evil Queen's ward. Despite being evil, she can't help but be loving towards Emma. During the late hours of Emma's 18th birthday the Evil Queen collected what was hers. Now the two have realised their feelings towards one another and embark on a slightly rocky journey into marriage and the possibility of pregnancy, along with other complications!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Seduction of Her Princess

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Seduction of Her Princess
> 
> **Author:** LittleMissBacon
> 
> **Rating:** Mature
> 
> **Author's Notes:** I originally posted this on FF.net but decided to make an AO3 account and post it here! Hope you all enjoy. I'll be posting it periodically and by the time we get to the most recent one I'll hopefully be finished with it on FF.net. Happy reading!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own OUAT or Swan Queen and all that jazz.

Emma Swan was the ward of the Evil Queen. The defenceless young princess was abandoned by her parents when she was just a baby. Luckily Regina had found her during her daily horseback rides in the forest not too long after. The newly appointed Queen thought it her responsibility to take care of the beautiful baby and took her in. Regina cared for her almost like an aunt, and despite her transformation into the Evil Queen after killing her husband Leopold she had a soft spot for the growing girl. With her Evil Queen behaviours she was the most feared person in all the land, but no matter how powerful or evil she became, she could never bring herself to act that way around young Emma. Regina may have developed an iron fist when it came to ruling her kingdom, but she still had many loyal subjects who adored her.

After 18 years of Emma's life, the young blonde was finally getting her first ball, courtesy of Regina. The Queen was currently in the ballroom, supervising the set up and decorations. She had been reminiscing the times when her dear princess was a reckless little toddler, to when she was just starting to hit puberty as a tween (happy and slowly losing her chubbiness), and to now; a beautiful young adult. If anyone didn't know any better they would have thought that the Queen was a little smitten with her ward, in a completely non-platonic way.

Brought out of her thoughts by a loud crash and a wail, Regina spun around to face the source of the noise. She was about to yell at the careless buffoon who had ruined the decor when her eyes fell upon the bundle of arms, legs and long blonde curls. Her expression softened and she merely smiled at her princess as she stalked over to her flower covered body.

"My dear, what in heaven's name have you gotten yourself into?" Regina chided as she loomed over Emma.

The young princess couldn't help the growing blush that began to creep up on her already rosy cheeks. She sheepishly looked up at her Queen and offered a shy smile. "I'm sorry, My Queen. I wasn't looking where I was going. I just came in to tell you something." Although her blush was fading, it had come back at the mention of why she was there in the first place.

"Oh? What might the reason be for crashing into an expensive vase, my dear?" The Queen asked, giving her best smile; the smile she knew made Emma weak in the knees.

"Uh . . . I just . . . wanted to say . . ." She stammered as she finally pushed the flowers off her body, but pausing at a lovely red rose that had reminded her of the dark beauty standing over her. "Thank you for organising this ball for me. I really appreciate all of the effort you've put into making this happen." She finished as she pulled herself up from the ground and handed her Queen the rose.

"It is no trouble at all, my dear. After all, every princess should have her own ball at least once in her life." Regina smiled at the gesture and took the rose, holding it up to her nose briefly to smell. "You are worth the effort, my love." The brunette rested her free hand on Emma's cheek and could feel the princess lean into her touch.

"Thank you." Emma whispered.

"You're most welcome, my dear." Regina leaned in so that she was cheek to cheek with her princess. She could feel Emma shiver at the contact.

Regina turned her head to the side and pressed her lips to Emma's cheek. Emma let out an involuntary gasp which made Regina smirk.

"Anyway, my dear, you should go and get ready. We are almost done here and the guests will be arriving in a couple of hours." Regina turned Emma around and pushed her towards the large doors.

"But-" Emma exclaimed as she was being pushed.

Regina stopped and Emma turned around. She looked sheepishly at Regina once again.

"I also wanted to ask if you would help pick out my gown for the evening. I seem to be having trouble picking out the perfect dress." That would best catch your eye, she added internally with a small smirk. Emma shot a pout at Regina; one that she knew the brunette could not resist.

Regina paused a moment, hesitating, before smiling warmly at her princess.

"It would be my pleasure, my love," The Queen stroked the young blonde's shoulder gently. "But let me clean up this mess you've made and finish going over the preparations for tonight. I will meet you in your chambers soon."

Emma's eyes lit up and she pulled the Queen into a quick embrace before scampering off like she was 9 years old again.

A hasty "Thank you!" was thrown over the blonde's shoulder as she slipped out of the ballroom. Regina had to sigh with a shake of her head and a laugh. Sometimes that girl was so childish. She turned around to face the busy servants that were tending to their jobs in setting up the ballroom and barked orders for one of them to clean up the mess that Emma had made. She went over all the preparations twice before she thought it satisfactory and making her way out of the room and down the winding halls of her dark castle.

**SQxSQxSQ**

Upon arrival at her chambers, Emma had stripped down to her undergarments and waited with baited breath for Regina to join her. Ever since Emma was a young girl, she had always been enamoured with her dark haired saviour. When she was little she wanted to be just like Regina, but as she grew older her feelings changed. She no longer found it enough to be like her; she wanted to be the only source of her Queen's happiness, she wanted to be the only person her Queen loved. She had seen the way that other people had leered and ogled her Queen when they thought no one was looking. She had seen the way Regina's attention had been caught by some young guard or a strapping young lad on a few occasions, and that made her blood boil. Emma wanted to be the only one the Queen paid attention to, the only one that she cared about. Regina was always on her mind.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her chamber doors opening. And there standing in the doorway was the object of her affections.

"Hello, dear," Regina smiled as she stepped inside, closing the doors behind her. "You really mustn't sit openly in your undergarments like that, Emma. What if a guard or a male servant had opened the door, and not me? I don't think the male would pass up a chance at deflowering my precious, blossoming rose if he were to come in here, do you?" She simply shook her head as she approached her princess, resting a hand gently on her cheek.

Emma looked down almost ashamedly, her cheeks flushing at the thought. "I'm sorry, my Queen. But I knew that you, or any of the female staff, would have been the only ones to enter. I promise that it will not happen again."

Regina held the blonde's chin up and slowly tilted her head, looking directly into her watering eyes. "I certainly hope not. I don't know what I would do if that were to ever happen. You are my pure, innocent little doll." Regina leaned down as if to kiss Emma's lips, but instead her lips found purchase on her forehead.

Emma nearly groaned at how close her Queen's lips were to her own. She felt Regina pull away and sighed at the loss of contact. She watched as the brunette walked over to her wardrobe to find some suitable gowns.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

It was early evening when the young Princess found herself standing in front of her full length mirror, admiring herself in probably the most beautiful dress she had seen. Granted she didn't much favour wearing dresses, but she just couldn't help but smile at how perfect the gown was. Regina had chosen two different gowns and not being able to decide between them, she had one of her seamstresses design a dress with both of the chosen ones' features. So there Emma was, standing there in a white floor length gown with gold trimming along the sleeves, under the bust and neckline. The neckline was modest, but allowed the tops of Emma's breasts to be displayed. To complement the gown, Regina had presented her with a matching pearl necklace and earrings. Her hair was in their natural curled state but pinned up in an elaborate updo, with wispy strands of hair framing her face. The shoes were simple white and gold trimmed flats, comfortable and practical; the one thing Emma had protested to – wearing high heels. Regina had yet to see her princess' complete outfit, but she wouldn't have to wait for long. After giving herself an onceover, Emma smoothed the front of her ball gown and headed out of her chambers and into the ballroom where the party was in full swing.

She met Graham, the Queen's head guard, just outside her chambers and he accompanied her to the ballroom.

"Wait here, Princess." Graham grunted as he continued forward and slipped into the ballroom.

Emma waited patiently for the guard to return. The loud, classical music that had been playing died down and a loud voice could be heard announcing the birthday girl's presence. Suddenly, the large double doors whooshed open and Emma was presented to all of her guests. She walked forward slowly and gracefully to a thunderous applause. She scanned the room for her Queen and found her sitting atop her throne. A coy smile graced her features as she descended the stairs to walk across the ballroom to her Queen's side. The crowd watched her every move until she reached Regina. The brunette stood up with a genuine smile on her face as she captured Emma in a warm embrace and kissed her cheek.

"You look absolutely beautiful, dear," Regina whispered in her ear before pulling back to address the guests. "May I present to you, Princess Emma Swan."

Emma took a customary curtsey towards her guests and smiled sweetly. The guests chattered among themselves as the music started up again and Regina led the young woman to the middle of the dance floor for the first dance of the evening. The blonde tried hard to prevent herself from blushing furiously as her Queen held her hand with her left and her right hand rested on the small of Emma's back, caressing her. Days of ballroom dancing lessons paid off when Regina led her into a mildly difficult and fast paced waltz. Emma no longer had two left feet and could easily keep up with the older woman. She concentrated on Regina's striking face and allowed herself get lost in those dark brown pools staring back at her.

After a while of just the two dancing, the guests took their cue to join in. Everyone in the room was dancing and having fun, not that Emma paid much attention to her surroundings when she had the most beautiful woman in front of her. The song ended all too soon and the two pulled apart. The young blonde was about to say something when a young man cut in.

"Excuse me, but may I have this next dance, Princess?" The tall and handsome male asked with a bow to both Emma and Regina.

Had Emma been paying attention, she would have seen a brief flash of irritation and disdain cross Regina's face. But she quickly covered it and replaced it with a fake smile.

"Um," Emma chanced a glance to Regina before facing the young man again. "I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble."

Regina stepped aside and allowed the young Prince to whisk her Princess off for another dance. She retreated to her throne to oversee all of the activities.

**SQxSQxSQ**

Emma disliked the way this 'potential suitor' held her and forcefully led her across the floor in a poor excuse of a waltz. She attempted to refrain from assaulting this man and running off back to Regina's side, and instead plastered on a fake smile she'd seen Regina do on countless occasions.

"So, Princess, do you think you'll marry soon?" The pigheaded and oblivious male asked as he dragged Emma this way and that.

"Uh, no, not yet I think." Emma replied shortly, hoping that this dance would soon be over.

"Well, I think that I would be the best husband material for you, Princess. I'm intelligent, powerful, and handsome-" The list went on and on that Emma would have probably fallen asleep, had it not been for the fast pace and jerky movements of this dance, if you could even call it that.

Finally, thank the Gods, the song came to its conclusion and she gratefully stepped out of the young man's clutches. But just as she thought she could get away, another male suitor had stepped up and asked her to dance. She grudgingly accepted the offer, glancing over her shoulder at her annoyed Queen? She didn't give Regina's reaction much thought as she was thrown into the second of many dances to come that night. She just wished to be left alone so that she could dance or at least talk with Regina.

After her eighth dance, Emma announced that she needed a break. During those eight dances she was bombarded with questions about herself and what she was looking for in a potential husband, as well as enduring long spiels about why each male would be the best candidate to claim the Evil Queen's Princess as their own. Quite frankly, the blonde was sick of it. She did not think that her first ball would be quite so tedious and painful. She would have rather spent her evening in just Regina's company.

The young blonde approached Regina on her throne and sat next to the brunette in her own, smaller one. She ordered a servant to fetch a drink to cool her down. Regina chuckled at her Princess as she looked at her.

"Having fun, my love?" Regina asked condescendingly, taking note of Emma's frustrated attitude.

Emma merely scoffed as she was handed a cool glass of water. She gratefully and eagerly drank the cold liquid, unintentionally letting a small trail of water glide down her chin and neck. The Queen watched intently as the water flowed down the expanse of her neck and down into the front of Emma's gown. It took most of her self-control not to lick up the pale neck and capture the escaping water.

"Careful, dear, you're spilling." Regina stated as she reached out to gently wipe the trail of water away from her chin, cupping it.

She remained in that position, staring into Emma's hazel eyes with a smile. The young woman drew the glass away from her lips as she turned to face her Queen. She watched as Regina's gaze flicked down to her lips and back up to her eyes. The dark pools staring at her seemed nearly black, but she wasn't sure what from. She came here to take a rest, not to get all hot and flustered again! As she could feel her cheeks burning from Regina's close proximity, Emma quickly turned away to hide her blush. Regina, who had noticed all too quickly, simply smirked at her handiwork and resumed her supervision over the ball.

"Surely you can't be this tired already, dear." Regina spoke with a hint of a grin.

"Well, it would help if those princes could just slow down instead of trying to impress me with their 'advanced' dancing skills. How can men be so grotesque? They're nothing like you, Majesty. You handle me with such tender care while dancing, you gently lead. Those boys kept tugging me around the floor like I was a ragdoll. Not to mention their sweaty palms and I don't think anything could have masked the stench of their natural body scents." Emma explained with a look of disgust as she watched some of those previous 'suitors' who were eyeing her from all corners of the room.

Emma felt extremely uncomfortable, but with Regina beside her the feeling settled a bit.

"Yes, well, you can't really do much about them I'm afraid, my dear," Regina sighed as she sat back on her throne. "You don't have to choose one; you understand that, don't you? I've yet to see a man worthy of your attentions. Perhaps I'll have to lock you away from prying eyes and keep you to myself?" The Dark Queen glanced at her princess from the corner of her eye.

Emma nearly fainted at the thought of Regina keeping her for herself. It wasn't unheard of that monarchs would have their ward as their spouse, to keep the kingdom in trusted hands, but it wasn't at all common either. The blonde princess forgot everything entirely in that moment except Regina. Upon hearing this new information, Emma wanted to thrust herself upon the Queen and let her have her way.

"Of course, that would mean that you would be stuck with me forever, and I'd highly doubt you'd want me of all people to keep you company." Regina continued, teasing Emma.

The blonde opened her mouth to speak but promptly closed it as another bold prince approached the two for Emma's hand, asking for a dance. Emma couldn't tell whether her Queen was teasing her or not, but she reluctantly accepted the offer and left the safe bubble that the brunette provided her.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

Emma was fed up with all the teasing. She knew that Regina wanted her by the way she had been looking at her during the ball as she danced with some eligible bachelors. The young blonde marched right up to Regina's chambers and knocked loudly on the door. A few moments later, the door swung open and Emma stalked in. Regina was in the process of disrobing herself when Emma entered. The princess nearly fainted. She hesitated a moment in the doorway before she surged forward and grabbed Regina by the back of her neck, pulling her down for their first kiss. It was better than Emma had imagined. Her Queen's lips were so soft and so warm; a complete contradiction to her icy façade. Emma snaked her arms up and around Regina's neck, holding her in place. She felt Regina resting her hands at the small of Emma's back. Their lips moved slowly before Regina had enough and licked Emma's bottom lip, demanding entrance. The young princess, more than willing to oblige, parted her lips slightly and before she knew it Regina's tongue was exploring her mouth. Emma moaned at the contact, nearly losing her balance due to her wobbly legs.

When air was a necessity, the two reluctantly broke apart. Emma was taking deep breaths. Without a word, Regina led Emma to her king sized bed and sat down on the edge. The Queen stared up at Emma who was still standing. Regina patted the spot next to her, but Emma had a better idea. She slowly climbed on to Regina's lap, straddling her.

"Much better," Emma whispered as she cupped her Queen's face with her hands.

"I must agree, my dear." Regina replied as she wrapped her arms around Emma's waist. She leaned forward to capture the blonde's lips into another, more heated kiss.

This time, both the blonde and the brunette's tongues fought for dominance, exploring each other's mouths. Regina won the battle and dictated the pace of the kiss, leaving Emma breathless again. With Emma too preoccupied with the kiss, Regina set about reaching under her princess' dress, running her hand up her milky thigh. Emma hadn't noticed that her Queen had started to remove her undergarments until she was told to stand up.

"You'll have to stand up, dear. Otherwise I can't take these blasted things off. And it'll be much more enjoyable, trust me." Regina smirked as she ushered Emma off of her lap.

Emma hurriedly got off and removed them herself. Ever the impatient one, she scurried back on to Regina's lap to resume the kiss. Regina, once again, ran her hands up both Emma's thighs and stopped when she got to the apex.

"Are you ready, my pet?" The Queen asked, breaking away from the kiss.

Emma merely nodded doe-eyed, too entranced to speak. She felt Regina's hands resting at the juncture between her thighs and hips as her cheeks flushed from the anticipation of what was to come. One of those hands passed over the smooth, bare expanse of the skin of her pubic bone and slowly down to the little bundle of nerves that was hiding between increasingly slickening folds. She gently rubbed slow, small circles, giving Emma a pleasurable start.

"Oh, Gods," Emma hadn't felt anything quite like this before. It was new and it felt sinfully glorious. "Huh . . . Ah . . ."

Regina grinned as she sped up her pace just a little bit. Emma gasped at the change of pace and wrapped her arms around Regina's shoulders, resting her head in the crook of her neck. Her breathing picked up and a tingling sensation started to build up at the pit of her stomach. Emma was panting and pulling herself closer into Regina. It felt so good and the princess never wanted it to end. The sensation was building and building and she could feel herself getting closer to the edge.

"Please . . . Please . . . So – Uh! . . . Don't stop!" Emma didn't know what she was pleading for but she wasn't going to stop any time soon so she started to rock her hips into Regina's fingers.

"You're such a good girl. Now, I want you to do something for me." Regina spoke.

"Anything . . . I'd do anything for you, my Queen." Emma replied breathlessly.

"I want you to come for me. Can you do that? Come for me." Regina whispered right into Emma's ear.

She used her free hand to tilt Emma's face towards her and pull her into a kiss. She began stroking Emma's clit, adding more pressure. The blonde's loud moan was muffled by the kiss as she finally came. Emma sighed as her body convulsed slightly, then went limp in Regina's arms. The Queen moved her fingers lower to check what she had done. Satisfied with the amount of wetness running down Emma's thighs and onto her lap, she removed her hand from underneath Emma's dress and held them up for inspection.

"Wasn't that rather quick? You're so wet, my dear. Just look at what you've done to my fingers." Regina stated as she lifted her fingers to Emma's face.

The young blonde's eyes grew wide in panic. "I-I'm so sorry, my Queen. I . . . I don't know what happened."

Regina couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, my dear, that's what happens when you come. I wonder what you taste like . . ." She parted her lips and let her middle finger disappear into her mouth.

Her tongue wrapped around the digit, making sure to capture all of Emma's juices. She moaned at the taste and smiled as she drew her finger out.

"You taste divine," Regina licked her lips. "Would you like to taste?"

Emma was still focussing on her Queen's lips when she had been offered to taste herself. Regina pushed her index finger into Emma's mouth and looked up into her eyes.

"Suck." She commanded and Emma obeyed.

Regina felt the young blonde's tongue wrap around her finger and began to suck.

**SQxSQxSQ**

Regina set Emma down on the bed, both of them naked. Emma's arms rested next to her head, grasping the sheets underneath while her legs were bent at the knee, blocking the Queen's sight of her most intimate part. Regina knelt in front of Emma's legs, placing her hands on both of her knees. She gently pried them apart and was denied no longer the sight of Emma's glistening sex.

"You are so, so beautiful." The Queen breathed in the scent of Emma's arousal and grinned.

Regina positioned herself so that her left leg was hooked over Emma's right thigh, and her right was under Emma's left. This brought both their centres together and created the most pleasurable sensation.

Emma gripped the sheets tight and closed her eyes. Regina leaned over and rested her hands on either side of the princess' head, grasping the young girl's hands. She began to rock her hips slowly, rubbing their cores together. Regina sighed and Emma whimpered. The brunette ran her hands down Emma's arms, her shoulders and to her breasts, kneading them. The blonde moaned out Regina's name as she held on to the sheets once again for dear life.  
The sloshing and slapping of their sexes were the only noises in the room apart from their breathing. Regina started thrusting hard against Emma, their clits creating the most delicious friction on every thrust.

"Oh, oh Gods . . . Aaah . . . P-Please, don't s-stop. Mmmm . . ." Emma's senses were being overwhelmed; the feeling of her sex rubbing against Regina's; Regina kneading her sensitive breasts; it was all too much.

"Don't worry. I've got you. Just let go." The Queen once again commanded as she leaned down to capture a rosy nipple into her mouth.

That seemed to move things along quickly. She could feel the young girl's body quivering from the impending orgasm and bit down on the bud. Emma let out a high-pitched squeak at the unexpected pain and pleasure. After a few more powerful thrusts from Regina and a stream of whimpers and mewls from Emma, the young blonde came hard. Her body seized up, but Regina was relentless with her movements, determined to get herself off while her Princess was still experiencing her Earth-shattering orgasm. Not too long after, the Queen fell over the edge with a groan and a drawn out sigh. Emma's body had relaxed from the waves of pleasure, whereas Regina was still rocking against the young girl to prolong her orgasm. With overstimulation to her core, Emma was thrown into another powerful orgasm and cried out in pained pleasure. The brunette smirked down at the panting blonde as she slowly came to a halt. She leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Emma's kiss-swollen lips.

"My, my, who would have thought that Princess Emma's first lover would be none other than the Evil Queen?" Regina smirked as she extracted herself from the tangle of limbs to settle down next to Emma on her back.

She drew the blonde into her side, Emma's head resting on her naked and well-endowed chest. The young princess was still catching her breath but snaked her hand across the Queen's taut stomach in an embrace.

"I . . . I wouldn't-" Pant "Wouldn't have h-had . . . it," Pant "Any other way . . . My Queen."

"Are you sure, my dear?" Regina asked. "Would you want this to continue? You are of age and I love you so desperately. If you wanted this . . . Relationship to expand, then you must be prepared to do anything and everything I say.

"You will obey every order, you will come when called and you cannot interact in this fashion with anyone else, lest you find yourself in that sort of situation. Consequences will be dealt out. You are to be completely, wholly mine. Do you understand, Princess?" Regina explained.

Emma seemed to think it over a moment before she tilted her head up to look into the Queen's eyes, opening her mouth to speak. "Yes, my Queen, I've wanted this for so long. I don't want anyone else. I couldn't stand the way those incongruous, hormonal boys leered at me. But you, Majesty, you don't look at me that way. You know me better than anyone, and if you had me marry any one of those pigs, I would surely have taken my life if it meant I could not be with you."

Regina genuinely smiled at this and trailed her fingers delicately down her princess' soft, rosy cheek and down her neck. Emma attempted to squirm from her Queen's touch, but Regina held her firmly. Her fingers continued their path down the expanse of white, porcelain skin and cupped her left breast. The blonde gasped, her body reawakening from its brief rest before clamping her thighs together to try and relieve the throbbing that had started up again.

"Uh-Uh, Emma. Spread them for me." Regina husked as her right hand left its spot on Emma's breast and ventured further down, grazing skin on her stomach and trailing over the now familiar flesh of Emma's core.

The young princess quivered in anticipation and closed her hazel eyes, clutching on to Regina's back. The Dark Queen gently massaged the bundle of nerves at the apex of the young girl's thighs. A shuddering sigh was heard coming from Emma. It seemed as though she was still a little stimulated from the previous two orgasms she had experienced not 5 minutes before. But that didn't deter Regina from her goal. When she felt Emma was comfortable and relaxed enough she left the little nub and continued down a little more. The princess' eyes snapped open when she felt Regina circling her entrance.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked in a bit of a panic as she sat up to look down at her Queen's ministrations.

"Well, dear, it is your 18th birthday and since you are to be mine I'm going to make you a woman." Regina smiled encouragingly as she moved to lean over Emma's body, resting between her thighs.

The Queen slid down her body so that her face was now level with Emma's sex. With her fingers just pressing into Emma's entrance, Regina wrapped her lips around the enticing bit of flesh throbbing in front of her and began to lick and suck. Pale hips lifted up off the bed momentarily before Regina's strong arms held them down. Emma whimpered at the feeling of Regina tasting her from the source. With stimulation to her clit distracting her princess, Regina pushed the tip of her index finger into the tight and increasingly slickening hole. She was met with a delicious resistance from virgin walls. She continued to lick and suck at Emma's clit as she slowly, gently pushed in and out Emma's wet and warm opening. The blonde was experiencing conflicting sensations; there was Regina's mouth performing sinful acts and giving her the most pleasurable feeling, but there was also her finger pushing insistently, gently into her. She had never been filled like this before and her cheeks burned furiously. She breathing became laboured as she felt the fingertip inside her stop and wait patiently for the quivering girl to relax before making her a woman.

"Just take a deep breath, my love. It'll be over soon and I promise to make this as painless as possible." Regina comforted her princess as she received a worrying look from her.

"It's going to hurt?" Emma asked, trying to keep control of her breathing.

"Yes, but I'll make you feel all better straight away. Do you trust me?"

"Always . . . Okay, I think I'm ready."

"Just breathe deeply"

And with that, Regina pushed forward with her index finger and the Princess' innocence was given to her Love. White hot pain shot from her nether regions to everywhere on her body. She cried out in surprised pain and scrunched her eyes shut. The Evil Queen quickly went to work on Emma's clit, sucking and licking to hopefully dull the pain down. She knew that the princess wouldn't be getting much more pleasure from the penetration, so Regina withdrew her finger and completely focused on taking the pain away. The young princess let a few tears escape and trail down her face as she once again grasped the sheets underneath her. The pain was dissipating quite fast and Emma found herself adjusting to it. She let Regina take her to the brink of ecstasy, although it did take quite a while, and with gentle strokes to her thighs and hips, she bucked up against her Queen's face and came with a loud moan.

"You did so well, dear." Regina cooed softly as she sat up and wiped the stickiness from her mouth and chin.

Emma only replied with a pant as she draped her arm across her eyes as her breathing evened out. Finally she sat up and was met with a sweet, comforting kiss from her Queen. She could faintly taste herself on the brunette's soft lips. The aching between her legs was dull but didn't really bother her that much. Emma looked down between them to find the sheets under her hips and between her thighs covered in blood. The blonde whimpered at the sight and Regina held her in a tight embrace.

"It's all a part of the process. It's perfectly normal. Now how about we clean you up and relax you?" Regina asked sweetly and received a nod in reply.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

The Queen scooped Emma up in her arms bridal style and walked over to her lavishly decorated bathroom. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and clung to her, seeking warmth and comfort. With the flick of her wrist, Regina's pool sized bath filled with warm water and a layer of bubbles. She walked into the water with the young princess in her arms and sat down on one of the steps, resting Emma's head in the crook of her neck. Without a word, the brunette began to wash Emma's spent body with scented soaps and made sure to be extra careful around the sore parts of her body, kissing her soundly as she reached those parts. Once both of them were clean, Regina walked Emma out of the bath and wrapped a thick, fluffy towel around her shivering frame. The two women dried off and headed back to Regina's bed. Still naked, the couple snuggled under the blankets and held on to each other.

"Are you alright, my pet?" Regina asked as she kissed the top of Emma's head.

"Mhmm," Emma replied, tightening her embrace around Regina. "Thank you."

"I should apologise for the pain. I would never intentionally harm you, my sweet." The Queen whispered while she gently stroked golden curls.

"I know, my Queen. I love you."

"Please, just call me Regina when we are alone. I love you too."

"Alright . . . Regina."

Silence fell between them as they lay peacefully on the bed, wrapped in each other's embrace. Regina smiled down at her princess. Emma was now fully Regina's. Emma liked the sound of that. They were together now. Would they stay together? Would they marry? Would Regina grow tired of her and cast her away? Emma started to fret over the possibilities. Regina sensed the young blonde's discomfort and rubbed up and down her arm.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Will we be married?" Emma blurted out with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

Regina chuckled at her princess' brashness.

"Of course, but we must wait a while and let our subjects grow into the idea of our relationship. But we will be married."

Emma seemed soothed by that and she rested her head on Regina's shoulder. Finally, sleep was claiming her slowly as it was Regina. But just before Emma fell into a deep slumber she muttered something that Regina almost missed.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you, my dear."


	2. The Claiming of Her Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU – FTL | Now Multi-Chapter | Swan Queen | Princess Emma Swan is the Evil Queen's ward. Despite being evil, she can't help but be doting and loving towards Emma. During the late hours of Emma's 18th birthday the Evil Queen had collected what was hers. Now Regina and Emma are going to have some fun by continuing to lead the suitors on despite their engagement. What kind of trouble will Emma be facing now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** The Seduction of Her Princess
> 
> **Author:** TheYoshiGurl
> 
> **Rating:** Mature
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Here's the next chapter! Do enjoy :)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Do I need to repeat myself? See previous chapter for disclaimer, please.

"But your Majesty, all the other kingdoms have expected an eligible prince to wed Princess Emma, to join two kingdoms together in peace!" Sydney – Regina's head nobleman – stated in a flurry as he stood up from his seat at the large round table.

Regina had called a meeting with her noblemen and court just a few days after Emma's 18th birthday to address the issue of their newly found relationship. The blonde had convinced the Queen to let them have their moment of privacy before informing her court of their status. In those few days of privacy, mainly spent in Regina's bedchambers, the two had fun exploring each other and getting to know each other more intimately. To the Queen's amusement she found that her now-betrothed was quite the Pillow Princess (chalking it up to her inexperience in love making), not that she minded at all. She very much enjoyed pleasing her princess, and was pleasantly surprised when Emma took the reins from time to time. But now that their fun alone was over for the time being, Regina had informed her court of her and Emma's decision.

"Since when have we needed to join other kingdoms? I doubt they would want to keep peace with us for very long, especially with my reputation they would be marrying into." Regina retorted hastily as, she too, stood from her seat to level with the dark skinned man.

Sydney fell silent and sat back down into his seat dejectedly. The rest of the members of her court were confused, annoyed or content with the current situation between the Queen and the Princess. Regina seated herself and gave each of her adherents a look daring any of them to challenge her. She watched as each of the people she looked at shrunk into their chairs and averted their gazes. With a satisfied smirk she continued on to other pressing matters going on within the kingdom. But before Regina could settle down, another nobleman stood to address her.

"Your Majesty, if I could point out a problem," He started, waiting for Regina's nod of approval. "If the kingdoms do not know of this arrangement they will be sending their princes for nothing. Shall we inform them, or have a little fun and watch as the kingdoms princes fight for our princess' attentions?"

The Evil Queen raised a brow at this and seemed to wonder for a moment. When she came to a conclusion in her head a dark smirk crept on to her face, and if the court wasn't so used to these looks they would have been instantly worried and scared for what was to come. The brunette once again stood from her lavish seat and faced the standing nobleman.

"Why, Merek, what a positively wicked idea. I seem to be rubbing off on you all after all this time." Regina laughed as she nodded to the man.

Pleased with himself, Merek sat down and remained quiet for the rest of the meeting. The Queen faced forward to speak to everyone.

"My dear men, Merek has brought up a delightfully evil idea. We will still allow princes from kingdoms to our lands. They will continue to vie for Princess Emma's hand in marriage. Now, that is not to say that any of them will, because she will be marrying yours truly, but we will not tell them. The princes will be fighting for a princess who is already spoken for. Take great pleasure in watching this whole ordeal unfold. It will be a long couple months before our wedding, but during this time lead the princes on. Give anything away about my and the princess' betrothal and I will personally have your head. Is this understood?" Regina explained as she impatiently tapped her fingers on the table.

Nods of approval and understanding went around the table and the brunette grinned. With that issue sorted out she sat back in her chair and made a turning motion at the corner of her mouth as if to lock it with a key, a conspiratorial smile adorning her features. After another half hour of listening to her court's problems and ideas being thrown back and forth, Regina stood with a sigh.

"Well, if we've gone over everything I think that is enough for one day. Court dismissed." Regina stated as her court stood to leave the room.

Now that she had informed the court of her marriage to Princess Emma and their plans to keep the engagement under wraps, she had free time to spend with her fiancée. And with Emma on her mind, she walked out of the room to find her young blonde.

**SQxSQxSQ**

While Regina was in her meeting that morning, Emma occupied herself by walking through the gardens outside the palace. The early spring morning brought a smile to the young woman's lips as she strolled past different blossoming trees, bearing perfect fruits to the princess. When she came to an opening in the rows of trees and plants Emma found herself standing in front of her Queen's prized Honey Crisp apple tree. Thoughts of Regina instantly filled Emma's mind as she cast her memory back to the few days before. She had learnt a great deal of things from the dark beauty, mainly skills pertaining to the pleasure of a woman; her woman. Emma sighed giddily at the thought. She was engaged to Regina, the woman of her dreams, whom she aspired to be like once but soon fell in love with. The young princess could not believe that Regina reciprocated her feelings. Shaking herself from her reverie, Emma stared up at the large fruit covered tree. She reached up and plucked a perfectly ripe apple and took great pleasure in savouring her first bite. The juice trickled down the sides of her mouth and she hummed at the delicious flavour. The princess sat down under the shade of Regina's tree and leaned against the trunk. She took another bite of the succulent apple and chewed it thoroughly, closing her eyes in the process.

"Must you make everything so sensual when you eat, dear?" A familiar, sultry voice asked as she felt the sun being blocked by something, or rather someone, standing in front of her.

Emma's eyes snapped open to look up at her Queen gazing lovingly down at her. Red began staining fair cheeks as she swallowed the mouthful of apple that had remained in her mouth. Regina smirked with a perfectly sculpted brow raised as she grasped Emma's hand holding the apple and brought it up to her own mouth to take a bite. The blonde watched as the apple parted between straight white teeth and just as red lips, enraptured by the sight before her. Emma's jaw hit the floor as Regina let go of her arm and pulled back before the dark haired beauty leaned back down so that her face was almost level with the blonde's. A slender finger lifted Emma's chin up and connected their lips in a proper good morning kiss. With the piece of apple still in Regina's mouth, she bit it in half before prying the young woman's lips open to share. Emma placed her hands on either side of her body on the ground to balance her while simultaneously lifting her up in an attempt to receive more contact. Regina chuckled at Emma's eagerness as she pulled away and straightened herself with another smirk. The princess leaned back against the trunk of the tree and swallowed the apple chunk, stunned by her fiancée's brashness and charm.

"Good morning, Regina," Emma composed herself as she stood from her place on the grass, giving her Queen a coy smile. "I take it the meeting went well?"

"And good morning to you, my sweet," Regina replied, taking Emma's free hand in hers as she began to stroll through the gardens. "Yes, the meeting went rather well. No one really objects to our engagement, well I don't think they have the nerve object anyway."

The young princess giggled and stared at the ground as they walked, gently swinging their arms playfully. Emma polished off her apple and with the Queen next to her, Emma couldn't help but tease. The last bite was a slow one; Emma took her time to wrap her lips around the apple and let her tongue pick up the escaping squirts of juice, letting out a moan of appreciation. She chewed the last morsel of apple slowly, allowing a trail of juice to trickle down the corner of her lips. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma could see that she had Regina's undivided attention. Before she could move, Regina pinned Emma up against the nearest tree by her shoulders. The blonde's hazel eyes widened in surprise and stared into the dark orbs of the brunette's. Emma swallowed the last bite quickly.

"Don't start what you can't finish, dear." Regina husked into Emma's ear.

She could feel the smaller woman shiver in delight and possibly fear and grinned. She licked up the juice trail before pressing her lips to the spot just under the princess' ear where she knew would make her weak in the knees. And Regina wasn't disappointed when she felt Emma's body slid down the tree trunk from limp legs before she caught her. One of Regina's hands found purchase on the blonde's hip and the other snuck around to her back and held her between her shoulder blades. Continuing her assault on the fair neck under her lips, Regina set to work trailing hot kisses up and down her neck, down to her chest where the tops of Emma's breasts were on display, and back up to her lips for a bruising kiss. The Evil Queen chuckled wickedly against her princess' lips when she heard her princess whimper, her arousal increasing ten-fold. All Emma could do was hold on and enjoy the ride, dropping the apple core unconsciously. The hand on Emma's hip trailed up the corset she was wearing to cup one of her pert breasts. The fabric covered mound rose and fell rapidly with Emma's shallow breathing. Finally, when Regina broke kiss with protest from Emma, she looked down at her handiwork and grinned.

"Why did you stop?" Emma asked breathlessly as she leaned in for more.

"I stopped because anyone could come out and see us like this. I wouldn't have a problem with it, but I doubt you would appreciate being seen stark naked while you're right on the edge of orgasm, wantonly screaming my name." Regina purred as she gently pushed Emma back against the tree, stroking her flushed cheek.

The thought of being caught sent a shiver of eagerness down her spine and caused goose bumps to cover her skin. She looked up into Regina's eyes under long lashes and batted them playfully. The Queen laughed as she tilted Emma's chin up for a considerably chaste kiss. Groaning from the lack of contact, Emma grabbed Regina's free hand and pushed it roughly against her own breast and squeezed. The brunette drew her hand back and tsked at her princess.

"Now, now, dear, don't be too hasty," Regina chastised as she stepped away. "How about we continue this in my chambers? I need to tell you something anyway. It's like a little secret."

With a flash of mirth in her eyes, Regina took up Emma's hand again without waiting for her answer and led them back into the Dark Palace and to Regina's chambers.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

Once they ascended multiple staircases and strolled through corridors the couple arrived at the older woman's bedchambers, which Emma had become very familiar with. Emma headed for the bed and sat primly on the edge, waiting for Regina to join her. Her Queen followed suit but stopped when she stood in front of the blonde. Without a word, Regina knelt down, placing her hands on Emma's knees and rested her head on her lap. The young princess stroked the Queen's soft brown tresses but did so with a confused look. Regina had never knelt for anyone before, well from her knowledge anyway. Emma felt happy and honoured that Regina could do something like this in front of her; for her.

"Regina? What's wrong?" She asked as she trailed her fingers down her cheek.

"Nothing, my sweet. I just missed you." Regina replied as she breathed deeply.

"But we weren't apart for more than a few hours, silly!" Emma giggled childishly.

"I know, I just want you by my side at all times."

"I wish we couldn't be apart at all. I hate it when I'm not with you."

"You don't have to be without me. We can be together forever," Regina paused a moment before closing her eyes. "If a handsome young prince who could possibly capture your attention came around and swept you off your feet, would you . . . would you still want me?"

Regina sounded uncharacteristically troubled and it broke Emma's heart. Like the brunette had done many times, Emma lifted her Queen's chin up to face her.

"What kind of question is that, Regina? No prince could sweep me off my feet. You've already done that, my feet haven't touched the ground again. Why are you expressing such uncertainty now?" Emma asked as she looked into Regina's eyes.

"It's just that I have still allowed the princes to visit our Palace to make their attempt to woo you. It would only be for a couple of months until we are married and I thought it would be fun to lead the boys on. But now I'm unsure of my ability to keep your attentions." Regina confessed as she covered Emma's hand on her cheek and leaned into the touch.

"That does sound mischievous and simply evil, but I find the idea humorous. Let the princes come. I doubt any of them would be able to steal my attention, seeing as I'm engaged to the most beautiful woman in all the lands."

"Am I the fairest?" Regina asked, visibly relaxing with an impish smile as she slid her hands up Emma's legs, pushing her dress up with them.

"Fair doesn't even begin to cover it, my Queen." Emma replied as she sighed, leaning back on her hands and closing her eyes.

Words were lost when the Queen began trailing wet kisses up Emma's left leg and knee, and then repeated the process with her right. When the young blonde's dress was pushed past her knees, Regina went about raising it higher to bunch up at her waist. With Emma's lower half bared for her, the brunette began to kiss up her thigh until she was met with the soft and slightly damp fabric of the blonde's undergarments.

"Well, well, someone's a little eager." Regina grinned as she bit down gently on the fabric covering the young woman's bundle of nerves.

Emma let out a shaky breath and lifted her hips, seeking more contact. Pulling away, the Queen hooked her fingers into the waistband of the princess' undergarments and slid them down milky thighs and legs to drop limply on the floor. Regina resumed her earlier position, her face between Emma's thighs and sliding her hands up her legs, around and up her hips, up her stomach to rest on her still clothed breasts. Emma sighed and shuddered, looking down at her Queen who had begun to trace circles around her clit. Fair thighs clamped down around Regina's head and heels dug into her back. The princess' arms started to shake and soon collapsed, landing on her back. With her arms and hands unoccupied she could now run her fingers through her Queen's hair to direct her to the places she needed her most.

"Ahh . . . R'gina. Mmph . . . Oh, Gods!" Emma cried as Regina drew the sensitive nub into her warm mouth and sucked hard.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh, sending vibrations directly to the blonde's clit. Two slender fingers left the supple breast they had been occupied with, walked up Emma's thigh and stopped when they felt the wetness pooling at the younger woman's entrance. The fingers slid up and down the slit, dragging the moisture around before plunging into the wet cavern. Regina met little resistance as Emma was sufficiently aroused and the soft walls welcomed the penetration. The princess whimpered as her Queen continued to thrust into her at an incredible pace, curling her fingers towards her on every outward thrust. Emma attempted to move her hips in time with Regina's pace but found that they were being held down to the mattress by the brunette's free arm.

"P-Please, pl-eeeaaaase," Emma moaned loudly after Regina had found, and repeatedly hit, that sweet spot. "Nuh . . . Haaa . . ."

The blonde continued to moan and writhe beneath the other woman, the pleasure building up in the pit of her stomach. Regina could tell that Emma was getting close; her fingers were beginning to be squeezed by slick, velvety walls. After one last particularly deep thrust Emma was thrown over the edge and came hard. But the Queen wasn't quite done with her. While her fingers were still buried deep within her princess' core, and while she was still coming, she rubbed against that sweet spot again. Emma cried out as her juices poured out of her, covering Regina's hand, wrist, chin and neck. She licked Emma's glistening folds clean before pulling back; Regina couldn't help but smirk as she retracted her hand from between Emma's thighs and brought it to up to her mouth to clean off. She wiped the rest of the liquid from her chin and neck as she looked down at the body still panting and writhing on the bed.

"Oh, dear, what a mess you've made," The Evil Queen grinned as she loomed over the princess' spent body. "Such a good girl."

Emma had turned into nothing more than a puddle of mush, her core still tingling from the most intense, earth-shattering orgasm so far. She could only manage to keep herself breathing and couldn't move a muscle. Regina leaned down and captured her princess' lips in a slow, soft kiss as she pulled her undergarments back up and smoothed her dress down. When Emma had regained movement of her body, she sat up and wrapped her arms around Regina's neck to nuzzle and rest a moment more.

"Thank you, my Queen." Emma mumbled into the side of Regina's neck, planting small kisses as she spoke.

The brunette smiled softly and embraced the young blonde. The two slowly pulled apart and with a chaste kiss to the princess' forehead, the Evil Queen stood up and headed for the door. She held out her hand for Emma to take.

"Come dear, let's go have lunch. I'm sure you're famished. You only had an apple before our little . . . escapade," Regina smirked as she opened her bedchamber's doors. "And I just remembered that we have a visitor."

"Oh?"

"Yes, a Prince from the Western lands. A Prince Baelfire, I believe; the son of a coward. So, I don't think we'll have any trouble with this one." Regina chuckled lightly as she brought the pale hand in her own up to kiss.

With Emma informed of the visitor the couple walked down the long, dark corridors and to the dining room for a slightly late lunch with the Prince.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

Before Emma and Regina arrived, they stopped in front of the doors. The Queen faced her Princess to make sure that she was presentable. Smoothing down her blonde curls, Regina kissed her briefly before nodding to the guard standing outside the door for him to let them in.

"Queen Regina and Princess Emma." The guard announced after opening the doors.

The visitor was already sitting at the dining table, awaiting their arrival. He eagerly turned around to watch as Queen Regina gracefully entered the room. As she swept off to the head of the table, the Prince caught sight of Princess Emma, golden curls bouncing against her bare shoulders with each step she took. Baelfire took a gulp of air as he stood out of courtesy as he waited for the women to take their seats before he sat down himself. Emma occasionally spared a glance to the Prince while simultaneously stealing glances of her fiancée, a slight smile creeping up on her features. The Prince seemed rather happy at the reaction from Emma. Of course the Prince would think he was the result of her coy smiles, and how he was wrong.

"Prince Baelfire. I see you are here to court my dear Princess." Regina finally spoke as she waved her hand for a servant to bring out their platters of lunch.

"Yes, your Majesty. I hope to be the one to finally catch Princess Emma's attentions." The young man, a bit older than Emma, replied as he straightened in his seat to seem bigger.

It took all of the brunette's restraint not to laugh in front of this poor, unsuspecting boy. She merely flashed a smile his way and he seemed content, turning to try make eye contact with the young blonde. He was finding it hard though, as she kept her gaze down at the fidgeting hands in her lap or the table. Regina took note of this too and went to remind Emma that she was to be 'entertaining' their guest.

"My dear, you have to address our guest some time. Now would be preferable." Regina prompted with a small smirk that only Emma could see.

The Princess nodded in agreement as she stilled her fingers and slowly looked up to meet the eyes of the Prince.

"Good afternoon, Prince Baelfire. A pleasure to meet you." Emma almost whispered as she gave the young man a small smile.

"Good afternoon, Princess Emma. Please, just call me Bae." The brunet male replied with a larger smile.

The Queen applauded Emma on her acting skills mentally and smirked. Several servants entered the room with silver platters topped by covers. Each platter was placed in front of each seated person and the cover was lifted to reveal steaming and succulent cuts of chicken, beef and lamb with steamed vegetables along the side. Baelfire's eyes seemed to light up and his jaw dropped, as if he had never seen such delicious food. Regina, Emma and Bae picked up their cutlery and began to eat; The Queen and Princess daintily and politely; Bae ripping into the meat and vegetables and devoured the food like an animal. The young blonde watched on in horror as already half of the Prince's meal was finished. She had to hide her disgust as she continued on with her own food, glancing at Regina with a look of desperation. Regina merely chuckled silently as she cut off small pieces of meat and vegetable.

"So, Emma, what is your favourite thing to do?" Bae asked with his mouth full, bits of half chewed food falling back on to the plate.

Emma took a moment to just stare in astonishment at this man's lack of manners before forming a reply. She thought about what she loved to do most. I love doing my Queen, Emma thought with a quiet giggle as heat and redness stained her cheeks. She had to quickly play it off before anyone could see, but Regina had seen and somehow she knew exactly what the young woman was thinking of. With her cheeks back to their original colour, Emma turned back to Bae who was waiting expectantly.

"I love to read, tend to the horses and I'm actually learning to fence since Her Majesty won't allow me to partake in the unbecoming nature of brutish sword fighting. But I like it all the same; it makes me feel more skillful and tactful." Emma said.

"Fencing? Could you get any prissier?" Bae scoffed.

Regina raised a brow with a look of surprise at his bold and rude words which soon turned into a look of annoyance. She had to restrain herself from any outbursts, lest she gives herself a bad image (but of course, in the sense of being uncouth that is). The Queen looked to her Princess for any indication of discomfort but found that the Princess remained stoic.

"Would you like to go for a round then, if you're so sure that fencing is so 'prissy' as you so eloquently put it?" Emma replied indifferently. "I'd like to see you try and beat me."

"Yeah, alright! But, let's make a bet."

"Go on . . ."

"If I win, I want your hand in marriage." Bae seemed ridiculously cocky.

He must have great confidence in his abilities, Emma noted. Too bad he's arrogant.

"I suppose that's agreeable. And if I win," The Princess thought a moment. "You must serve me in any which way for the rest of your stay here." Emma smirked.

You aren't the only one confident in your abilities, Emma thought as she placed her knife and fork back down on her plate.

Regina was thoroughly intrigued. She knew of Emma's great skill at wielding a rapier and was quite confident too, but she had no knowledge of this young Prince's skill. But surely Emma could outwit a man trained for offensive, combat sword fighting. He would hardly be able to keep up with her Princess, right? Regina was dragged from her thoughts at the sound of chairs being pushed back, scraping on the hard cobblestone flooring.

"So, do we have a deal?" The blonde asked as she stepped towards Bae.

The brunet met her halfway and held out his hand for her to shake. Emma gripped his hand hard and shook.

"Good luck," Emma said sweetly as she walked away briskly, ripping her hand from the Prince's grasp. "You are going to need it."

With that, Emma left the dining room to get herself ready in her chambers which she now shared with Regina. Said Queen stood from her seat to address Bae, walking away from the table and heading to the door as she spoke.

"I shall call one of my servants to get you prepared. You may look through our weaponry and choose any sword that takes your fancy." Regina stated over her shoulder as she too walked out of the room, leaving the young man standing by himself.

Quickly, a servant scurried in to lead Baelfire to a guest chamber to organise himself. Once he was dressed properly for the occasion, the servant led him down to the armoury and into the weapon storeroom to take his pick of the vast array the Queen had built up over the time of her reign.

Meanwhile, the Princess was in her shared chambers, changing from her day dress into a loose fitting men's shirt with the hem tucked into black trousers. She sat on the edge of the bed lacing up her boots when Regina entered the room. No words were spoken just yet as the Queen sat behind the young woman on the bed, summoning a brush and a hair tie, taming the golden curls into a tight bun so that they would not get into Emma's way. Once Regina was done, the blonde turned around and smiled, cupping a tanned cheek and running her thumb over full red lips.

"When I win, I'm going to make him clean my boots as well as my clothes as they will no doubt grow dirty after the fight. Then I think I will make him carry some books I've been meaning to read to our room." Emma finally spoke with a sly grin.

"Now, now, my dear. You've not won just yet. But that does sound like a wonderful plan. Make sure you put him to good use then you best him." Regina replied, wrapping her hand around the back of Emma's neck to bring her into a passionate kiss that lasted a bit too long.

As they broke away the Princess bit her bottom lip coyly as she rose from the bed. Regina remained on the bed for a moment longer as Emma went to retrieve her trusted swept hilt rapier. It had been custom made by the local blacksmith made from the highest quality materials available. The hilt's swirling and intricate design was effective in deflecting opponent's attacks as well as being beautiful to display. The blade itself was thin and sharpened so that even the slightest nick would penetrate skin and draw blood. Emma retracted the rapier into its sheath that was strapped to her hip before turning to Regina, giving her a bright smile.

"It would be heartbreaking as well as incredibly embarrassing if I were to this fight. But I will give it my all so that we can remain together." The young blonde reassured as she extended her hand out to Regina.

The Queen gladly took the proffered hand as she stood from the bed.

"If you were to lose, which you will definitely not, I would simply wipe his memory of the deal you made. Everyone wins!" Regina laughed darkly as the two walked from their chambers and headed down to the courtyard where the fight was going to be held.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

The two rivals stood facing each other in the cobblestone courtyard where they were surrounded by excited spectators consisting of Regina's army and the people that resided around the Dark Palace. News travelled quickly about this battle and soon people began to flock to the estate. If either competitor was nervous, they did very well in hiding their stage fright. Regina stood between the two, acting as their judge.

"Just a few rules that I have to go over before we start. One: If you inflict the first attack that draws blood to your opponent you stop immediately and depending on the severity of the wound, you either win or you continue fighting." Regina stated loudly for everyone in the courtyard to hear.

She looked to the two competitors for their understanding of the first rule. She gained two nods of confirmation before continuing on with the second rule.

"Two: Do not aim for the heart or the face. If you do so you will forfeit and your opponent will win."

"Three: If you knock down your opponent and can keep them pinned for more than five seconds you will be the victor."

The Evil Queen looked to both Emma and Bae before concluding her speech and allowing them to fight.

"That is all. Now, draw your weapons and bow to each other." The brunette stated as she took a few paces back so that she was out of the battle zone.

Princess Emma unsheathed her rapier effortlessly with her left hand, drawing the flat edge of the blade along her right fingers before pointing the tip to Bae. The Prince unsheathed his chosen sword – a common soldier's sword that was good in battle; good strength and power – and held it in his right hand loosely. The two customarily bowed to each other before taking up their stances. Emma stood with her left foot pointed towards her opponent in front and her right foot pointing outwards and behind only about a metre apart, getting ready to lunge as soon as Bae got into range. Her right hand was held securely behind her back so as to not chop her own fingers off as she once again pointed her rapier at the brunet. Bae took up the typical warrior's stance, legs apart, both of his hands holding the hilt of the sword that hung off to his right side.  
Seeing that both sides were ready to fight, Regina spoke up for the last time until after the fight was won.

"You may begin!"

Emma stayed perfectly still, waiting and calculating the best way to disarm her opponent and knock him to the ground. She was always a quick thinker. Quite the opposite to Emma's laidback and calm approach to the battle, Bae lifted his sword, ready to slash across his opponent's midsection, and charged towards the young woman. Emma still had time to formulate as the two were a great deal apart before Bae would come into attacking range. The young man tightened his grip on the sword as he drew back, getting ready to swing across and attack. As soon as he stepped the imaginary line that Emma thought up, she immediately went on the defense, holding up her rapier to the side where Bae would potentially strike without so much as moving her feet. The sound of metal clinking on metal set the blonde off, parrying the strike quickly. She moved with the defense swiftly, moving so fast around the offensive blade that while Bae stumbled off to the side, Emma was now located behind the young man.

"You'll have to try better than that if you want to beat me." Emma said as she resumed her original position with her blade tip pointed towards the quickly recovering Prince.

"And you'll have to keep trying if you want to wear me down. Endurance and stamina are what I've been training up." Bae replied as he charged at her again, swinging from the other side.

Somehow, Bae seemed to have more power with this strike, and when Emma went to parry she found herself faltering. The force of Bae's blow against her rapier sent her tripping off to the side, much like she had done to him before. She recovered much quicker than her opponent had and while he was still trying to regain his footing after the follow through of his sword, Emma decided it was time to be on the offensive. She lunged forward and playfully jabbed Bae's rear end, causing him to straighten up instantly. The crowd erupted into laughter, even the Queen caught herself chuckling. The Prince's face grew red, from embarrassment or anger Emma knew not. But she didn't wait around to find out. With another lunge towards Bae, she forcefully knocked his blade aside, ducking under his sword, and struck at his right side. Had he not moved, Bae would have been sporting a large gash just under his ribs, but he escaped with nothing more than a nick in his skin and a large rip in his shirt. Emma pulled back quickly before Bae could attack her. Momentarily stunned, the young man inspected where he was cut, a small stream of blood trickling down and staining the waistband of his pants. Upon seeing blood Regina called for a break to check the severity of his wound.

"It's alright. Just a little scratch," Bae panted as he shrugged it off. "I've had worse."

"Well, make sure that you're ready for more. I'm not going any easier on you." Emma replied as she got ready to continue.

Bae nodded and the fighting commenced again. The two continued to attack and block each other; a constant stream of clinking metal went on for the next ten minutes as well as many near hits and strikes. The two competitors were panting and just breaking a sweat. Emma stayed true to form, keeping her back straight and her feet in position, whereas Bae resorted to slumping, barely able to keep his sword up any higher than 90 degrees. The two royals stood a few metres apart as a sort of break so that they could catch their breath. The crowd waited, biting their fingernails at the anticipation of the next move.  
Come on my Princess! You can do it, Regina mentally cheered her blonde haired fiancée on from the sidelines.  
Emma didn't move a muscle despite the deep breaths she needed to take so as to not pass out. She needed to be still to concentrate and predict Bae's next move. The Prince seemed to regain some stamina and lifted his sword up and charging once again towards the Princess. Emma didn't seem to be on the ball at that moment as she moved a little too slowly, attempting to parry and duck away from Bae's sword but the blade of her opponent's sword deeply grazed across her right cheek, just missing her eye by a centimetre. Emma fell to the ground in shock and surprise, holding her hand up to the impressively sized gash she now wore. Bae dropped his weapon instantly as he was equally shocked at what happened. Regina moved at lightning speed to her betrothed's side, kneeling down on the ground and inspecting the wound. She saw that emerald eyes began to water up from the stinging and pain of the cut.

"I am so sorry, Princess!" Bae exclaimed as he attempted to step towards the blonde, but was held back by an invisible force.

The Evil Queen held up her hand to prevent the Prince from coming any closer. She tied him down with nearby vines so that he lost all mobility. She kept her attention on the Princess' bleeding face and immediately began to heal it, covering it with her hand as a purple glow brightened. Emma winced at the tingling sensation the healing process caused and tried to hold back more tears.

"Shh, it's alright my dear. It'll only hurt for a little while, but after that it should be all better." Regina comforted Emma as she held her hand there a moment longer until the purple glowing died down.

She kissed the blonde's head affectionately as she cupped her face. The Queen wiped away a few stray tears and smiled. Although the blonde's cheek had healed and there was no more bleeding there was still a faint scar running from the bridge of Emma's nose all the way to just below the corner of her right eye. But Regina assured her that the scar would disappear in a matter of days. The blonde thanked her fiancée with a kiss to the cheek as she stood up on shaky legs and looked over to the still bound Bae, her heart still racing from the adrenaline rush. She bent over to pick up her rapier before sheathing it.

"It's okay my Queen. Untie him. He did nothing wrong." Emma stated as she stood in front of the Prince.

He looked at her with regretful eyes and opened his mouth to speak but found that he couldn't. Reluctantly, the brunette released the green bonds that restrained the young man. She knew it was not entirely his fault, but she couldn't help the small scowl that adorned her already menacing features.

"Since you broke the second rule, you have been forfeited and Princess Emma wins." Regina spoke in an eerily calm voice before she turned to leave back to the castle.

A 'Do what you wish with him.' was thrown over her shoulder as she stalked through the courtyard. Emma looked over at a very shamefaced Bae and sighed. She looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am extremely so-" Bae was cut off from his apology.

"I don't want to hear it. It wasn't your fault. I was just a little tired and flustered and I basically threw myself on to your sword," Emma explained, hoping to lessen Bae's guilt. "Just take is easy, alright."

Bae nodded as he wrapped his arms around the Princess in a tight embrace. If Regina had been around to see that Emma was sure she would have banished him from their lands. The blonde endured the hug for a little while longer before easing out of his grasp.

"Hey, you can make it up to me by holding up your end of the deal, okay?" Emma smiled sincerely at Bae.

The Prince returned her smile and agreed eagerly. He would make it up to her, whatever it took.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

The Evil Queen and her Princess had retired to their bedchambers after a very eventful day. After the fight, Bae had done whatever Emma asked of him whether it be carrying her books to her room, bring her snacks whenever she felt peckish and whatever else the young woman could think of. But soon the day was coming to an end and the Prince did have to be sent off home. With a small farewell Bae left without Emma's hand in marriage but was smiling nonetheless. But now, all Emma wanted was a nice hot bath with her Queen to relax.

"Regina, could we take a bath, please? I just want to relax in there with you." Emma asked as she began disrobing herself.

"Of course, my dear. I'll go fill it." Regina replied as she headed into the very large bathroom that connected to their bedchamber.

Once she was fully naked Emma walked towards the bathroom, her muscles slightly sore from all of the exertion today. She walked in and saw that the almost lake sized bath had been filled with steaming water with a hint of lavender oils, Emma deduced. She saw her favourite brunette already submerged in the water and went to join her, snuggling up close to her on the built in steps. Silently, Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and cupped her scarred cheek. She leaned down and brought the blonde into a slow and sensual kiss. Continuing the kiss, the Queen began to wash her aching body, running the sponge up and down her arms, around her neck, slowly massaging her breasts, trailing across her stomach, bypassing her quickly arousing centre and opting to wash her legs and feet. The Princess sighed contentedly and once Regina was finished washing her body, she crawled atop her lap, straddling her. This position had quickly become her favourite and she suspected that Regina loved it too.

"So, do you think you can stand anymore suitors?" Regina asked with a hint of a smirk playing on her lips.

Emma laughed wearily. "Just barely, and even then I don't think I'd have the patience to spend time with them."

"Well, we must make sure that they don't tire you out so soon. I think we'll have to set up some ground rules for the visitors."

"Thank you."

"I will always take care of you, my sweet."

"And I you, Regina."

This time Emma initiated the kiss, cupping her lover's chin and jaw with both hands. Regina parted her lips to let their tongues dance alongside each other. Neither woman would ever tire of the sensation of their tongues sliding across each other's. They both decided that they wanted to be more comfortable when making love – lest Emma's muscles suffer even more today – so they emerged from the pool-like bath and dried each other off, stealing sweet kisses all the while. By the time they made it to their bed, Emma and Regina were quite exhausted, they realised. Instead of making love they just lay down side by side under the covers and stared at each other lovingly. Regina gently stroked her scarred cheek and stole one last kiss before the two of them began to yawn and drift off.

"I don't think I've told you that I love you today . . ." Emma murmured as an afterthought to her memory of the day that had just passed.

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I think it's time to rectify that, don't you think?"

Emma snuggled closer to Regina so that her head rested against the tanned chest of her Queen. She snaked her arm around her waist and hugged her tightly. Regina mirrored her actions, wrapping her Princess up in her arms, using one hand to stroke through smooth blonde tresses.

"I love you." Emma breathed against the brunette's neck.

It seemed that all of their nights since their first time together had ended with them whispering their love for each other. And to tell the truth, Regina wouldn't have it any other way. This told her that at the end of the day, Emma still loved her and now the brunette couldn't wait to marry her.

"I love you too, Emma."


	3. The Protection of Her Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds herself in more predicaments with the onslaught of suitors. During the past two months Regina has been planning their wedding and the date is drawing near. Emma has to fend off the last of the suitors before she can finally relax and enjoy her and Regina's special day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** The Seduction of Her Princess
> 
> **Author:** TheYoshiGurl | LittleMissBacon
> 
> **Rating:** Mature
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Chapter three everyone :) Try not to get too queasy.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** See chapter one please!
> 
> **(Trigger) Warning:** Near rape experience and torture. Carry on.
> 
> **P.S:** I had a lot of fun writing the torture scene. Please don't send me to therapy.

"So, Princess, what is your favourite colour?"

"What kind of books do you read?"

"The dress you are wearing compliments you immensely, Princess!"

"Do you like to ride horses?"

The questions and flattery kept coming. To say that Emma was shocked by the number of Princes at her doorstep would have been an understatement. She stood in front of four sibling Princes who residing in the Mountain lands, her mouth opening and closing like a fish as she began to answer one question but stopped to process another that had been thrown at her. She was looking a little flustered at the barrage of questions coming from all of the different aged young men. The youngest was a year younger than herself whereas the oldest was almost eight years her senior. The age differences wouldn't have mattered to her anyway, but the fact that she had the most beautiful, and most cruel (although she was never cruel with Emma), woman in all the lands as her betrothed had automatically closed any of her romantic feelings off to anyone other than the Queen. It was a little odd that the King of the Mountains had sent all of his sons at once.

"I apologise, but could you all just calm down for a moment!" Emma raised her voice over the now bickering brothers.

They had gotten into an argument of who gets to spend time with the blonde first. Emma shook her head and sighed louder than intended. She held up her hands in an effort to stop the boys from talking, which worked slowly.

"Now, I ask that you all make your way into the tea room. Our butler will escort you to the room and we'll sit a while. What kind of tea do you prefer?" Emma asked.

"Rose!"

"Black."

"Mint."

"Chamomile!"

Emma walked over to the wall where long thick tapestry hung and pulled on one of the pieces of fabric. A deep ring and rumbling sounded through the hallways and in the servant's hall. In just a few moments Regina's butler arrived in the main hall where the five of them stood.

"You called, Princess Emma? Shall I take your guests to the tea room?"

"That would be lovely, thank you. And if you please, serve these Princes whatever tea they desire. And also bring a pot of apple tea for myself and the Queen." Emma said as she headed up the grand staircase, not looking back at the siblings who were being led out of the main hallway and trying their best to keep their eyes on Emma until she was out of view.

The young woman sighed heavily as she ascended the stairs and made her way over to the Queen's study. She stood in front of the large double ebony doors that contained Regina's study. Emma knocked twice before the door seemingly opened by itself. As she stepped into the dark room lit only by a few flickering candles strewn about the place Emma smile softly as she approached the just as dark woman seated at the large desk. The heavy doors creaked shut once again as the Princess placed her hands atop Regina's stiff shoulders. She rubbed and massaged the tensed muscles until they relaxed, hearing a faint sigh as a result.

"What has you so stressed and bothered, Regina?" The sweet girl asked as she leaned over so that the couple was cheek to cheek, her hands still massaging olive tinted shoulders.

"We are thinking of expanding our lands off to the Coastal region where we will be able to have access to more resources provided by the ocean. But I highly doubt that Ursula would be too content to hear about that. I only hope that we can come to some sort of agreement that'll satisfy both parties. That is what has me bothered but . . . Also the planning of our wedding has started to take its toll on me, darling. We have but a week until we are to be wed. I must admit that I do feel rather nervous of our special day."

"Oh, Regina. You work so hard to keep the kingdom in order, on top of planning our wedding. Why don't you take a break with me and our guests? Can you believe that the King of the Mountains sent all of his sons over at the same time?" Emma exclaimed as she kneeled next to her seated Queen, her hands trailing down her arms to cradle her hands.

The blonde hair splayed across Regina's lap as her head rested against fabric covered thighs. She began to stroke her legs up and down soothingly.

"He did, did he?" Regina raised a brow as she replaced the quill she was holding back into the ink pot. "Well, my dear, we'll have to be extra careful now, won't we? But yes, I suppose I should take a break. Some tea and your company should help me relax. Let us go, my love." Regina rose from her plush seat and gently dislodged Emma from her lap.

The brunette held her hand out for Emma to take and the blonde accepted, pulling herself up from the ground. The two faced each other, Emma having to look up slightly since Regina was sporting her typical high heels (although if you ask Emma she would say that she loved being eye level with Regina's … assets), and they caressed each other's cheeks before leaning forward, their lips meeting halfway. Both women revelled in the sensation of their bodies merging together, their arms wrapped around each other, and sighed into the kiss. Emma was reluctant to part from soft red lips but she knew they had guests that would no doubt be eager to have their attempt at gaining the Princess' attentions. Regina pulled back with a quiet chuckle before the kiss became too heated that they would absolutely have to do something about it and held Emma at arm's length.

"Now, now, dear. I'm sure our important guests would not appreciate being lower on our priority list." The Queen stroked Emma's arm affectionately and held her hand.

"Of course. But when the day is over I shall have you to myself, uninterrupted!" Emma grinned as she gently swung their arms and exited the study.

**SQxSQxSQ**

The Princes in the tea room were sitting around, scattered on different couches and armchairs nursing their preferred choices of tea while awaiting the Princess' arrival. When they heard the doors creaking open their heads lifted immediately and they sported wide smiles. Princess Emma emerged from behind the doors with Queen Regina in tow, their hands still clasped firmly together. The boys were too frightened of Regina to say anything or think anything of it so they looked back down at their laps and sipped their tea meekly. The brunette walked over to the loveseat facing the Princes and reclined gracefully, one arm placed along the back of the seat and the other perched atop the armrest. She looked over to her blonde and smiled tightly – as they were in the presence of others Regina did have to maintain her cold and harsh façade even with Emma – as she offered the spot directly next to her. Emma, ever the obedient one, accepted the placement beside her Queen, much to the silent protest of the Princes. Regina's butler Althalos stood next to her with a tray with two cups of steaming apple tea already prepared for the two of them. The Queen nodded her thanks and took the two cups, handing one over to the Princess and leaving the other in her lap.

"It has come to my attention that you Princes wish to have your turn at 'wooing' my dear Princess, is that right?" Regina's political voice rung loudly throughout the room, making the boys jump in surprise.

Emma had to supress her giggle and did so by lifting the warm cup up to her lips to take her first sip. The flavour rolled over her tongue and slid smoothly down her throat as she swallowed, humming in content at the lovely apple taste. She never had any kind of fondness for tea that is until she was old enough to start drinking it regularly and when she first started falling for her Queen. After that the blonde had developed a sudden love of Regina's favourite tea. She was brought out of her musings when she heard the oldest Prince courageously speak.

"Yes, your Majesty, we all wish to try for Princess Emma's hand in marriage, if that is alright with you?" The oldest started confidently but as he kept his gaze with the Evil Queen's he started to waver.

"I would not have kept open an invitation to all of the lands to do so if I wasn't so inclined, my dear."

"R-Right, yes, of course. I apologise, your Majesty."

"No need for apologies. I want to know how you plan on sharing my darling Emma between the four of you." Regina raised a brow; she truly wondered how this was supposed to work out.

The brunette brought the teacup to her lips – out of the corner of her eye she could see Emma staring discreetly at her – and sipped the slightly transparent liquid.

"We came to an agreement that each of us would spend an hour with the Princess alone and for the final hour we would all come back together and ask Princess Emma if any of us appeal to her." The second oldest, who was the same age as Emma, spoke up hesitantly.

"Hmm? That sounds rather reasonable, I suppose. But do mark my words, young Princes. Should any harm come to my Princess, I will have your heads atop my mantle." Regina threatened with an almost murderous tone, calmly sipping her tea.

Emma watched as each brother gulped deeply before clearing their throats. They nodded their understanding and did let out a light giggle accidentally. She glanced over at Regina and caught her narrowed gaze. She promptly stopped her giggling and retained her stoic face. Thankfully the Princes' were too focused on Regina's threat to notice the little slip up.

"Have you Princes thought of the order in which you shall spend your time with Princess Emma?"

"Yes, we will go by age order. But I think it would be wise to first introduce ourselves for your Majesties," The oldest replied. "My name is Prince Berinon of the Mountain kingdom, and I am twenty six years of age." The newly introduced Berinon stood and dipped down into a respectful bow.

"I am Prince Cedric of the Mountain kingdom, and I am twenty one." Cedric repeated Berinon's actions and bowed.

"Prince Favian of the Mountain kingdom, my dear Princess, and I believe that we are of the same age." Favian was more flirtatious than his brothers and offered a charming smile before bowing a little too flamboyantly.

"And I am Prince Lief of the Mountain kingdom. I am merely seventeen, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintances, your Majesties." The youngest Prince nervously stood and clumsily bowed before standing up straight again, a bright red adorning his face.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintances, Princes," Emma replied and stood and curtseyed briefly. "Who is to keep me company first?"

"I am, Princess." Prince Lief spoke quietly and stepped forward.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

"You're making me uncomfortable, Prince Berinon," Emma and the oldest Prince had been walking through the hallways of the Dark Palace, talking amicably when the Prince suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her into a small alcove off to the side. "Stop it! Don't touch me!"

Things had gone well with Lief. He was a timid young man who was also very sweet and considerate. They had taken their little 'date' to the library where they sat for the hour talking about their favourite books and authors and even read a couple of chapters of a book together. Lief attempted to kiss Emma as they stood in front of the small fireplace but unfortunately tripped over a pile of books they had been talking about earlier. The embarrassed Prince flushed an adorable colour of pink which made the Princess laugh. The two continued to laugh until their time was up.

Her second 'date' with Favian was rather amusing. Despite his flirtatious nature he was a good-natured individual. For the hour the two had gone to the gardens for a light morning tea and to sit out in the late morning warmth. It was then sitting in the shade of the fruit trees that Favian had admitted that he favoured the company only a man could provide. Emma in turn told him that she favoured the company of women, and the two promised each other that this would not be spoken of to anyone, sealing the deal with conspiratorial smiles as well as a deal to keep in touch after the visit was over.

The third 'date' with Cedric had taken place in the drawing room where he offered to play piano for Emma the whole hour. Halfway through the performances Emma had joined the second oldest Prince in a number of duet piano pieces that could be heard throughout the entire Palace. Emma enjoyed their impromptu performance and afterwards offered him to join her for lunch before their time together ran out.

So, to say that Emma was completely confused by Berinon's behaviour was an understatement. All of the other Princes had been so kind and gentle, but to suddenly be handled so roughly caught Emma off guard. She was pinned to the wall and the black haired man was staring predatorily at her body. The blonde tried her best to not anger the abruptly aggressive Prince and press her back as close to the wall as possible.

"Just be quiet. You'll enjoy this." Berinon whispered harshly as he lowered his hands to rest at her waist.

Emma squirmed at the feel of someone other than her Queen touching her like this. Her breathing quickened in pace as his hands began their travel upwards along the smooth fabric of her deep red dress. His fingers brushed against the bottom of her breasts and she flinched. She looked up at his face and felt his hands roughly cupping the pert mounds, his face nearing hers to claim her lips. At the last second Emma turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek. She grabbed on to his forearms and tried to push him away, but as he had a height, age and strength advantage it was all for naught; she wanted to thrash about and push him away and run back over to Regina but she wasn't about to risk angering him and potentially put herself in harm's way. Berinon continued to kiss up and down her neck and jaw while the helpless blonde closed her eyes and hoped it would be over soon. She thought of Regina, imagined that it was her hand travelling up her dress and just hoped to a deity that she wouldn't remember anything.

Regina, help me!

**SQxSQxSQ**

The Evil Queen had retired back to her study when the first of the Princes had whisked her betrothed away so she needed to keep herself distracted for four hours. Of course she wasn't going to leave her Princess unattended. She called a girl up from the kitchens to her room, a girl whom she trusted quite well. She always wore a red cloak to protect others from her wrath during Wolf's Time. She was also tall and slender, chestnut brown hair and piercing brown eyes. Regina told her of the situation and ordered her to keep an eye out for the Princess' safety, but to also keep her distance. It wouldn't have been very hard for the hooded girl to watch over the Princess and her guests without being caught as a result from her enhanced senses. Despite having the wolf girl looking after Emma, Regina liked to see for herself how Emma was doing by using her mirrors. She would check up on her Princess every twenty minutes to see the progress of the day.

But during the fourth hour she could not see her flaxen haired beauty anywhere in the Palace! Regina calmed down a moment because she knew there were some blind spots around her not-so-humble abode and the two royals were probably just briefly walking through one of those blind spots. As Regina continued to work to keep the kingdom running she couldn't help that niggling feeling clawing at her heart. Something just didn't feel quite right.

"Mirror, show me the wolf girl." She commanded as she stood in front of the circular framed mirror.

A blue face appeared before her, nodded and showed her where the brunette had been hiding. She was standing in one of the corridors listening out for any signs of danger for the Princess.

"Allow her to hear me," She commanded once again. "Red, Child of the Moon, what has become of my dear Princess?"

The cloaked girl nearly jumped upon hearing Regina's authoritative voice and turned to face the first reflective surface she could, which happened to be a mirror situated next to her on the wall.

"Your Majesty. I'm not too certain, but everything appears to be fine for the moment. She is with the eldest son now. I shall continue to monitor her for you." The girl spoke quietly but stopped when her ears perked up at a new sudden sound.

Before the Queen could ask what was happening the wolf girl had bolted off towards where she had been looking before. Regina watched as the image faded from the glass and moved back to her desk. She should not be too worried about Emma, she was perfectly capable of looking after herself and she did have the werewolf overlooking their 'date', but still she could not shake that feeling.

On Red's side she had heard a dull thudding sound and hushed voices and took that as a foreboding sign. Without any warning she fled off to the source of the sound. She had been spying on the two from across a small garden opening surrounded by the rest of the building's walls and corridors. She could not see the couple and hurried over to the other side where she had seen them last. She followed the scent of the Princess, smelling the usual apple scent (no doubt acquired from the Queen) but oddly an underlying tone of fear. That was surely a bad indication. As she got closer to the source the scent of fear was stronger and it was mixed in with a different scent full of arousal and musk. Red slowed her pace so as to not startle anyone as she approached the alcove. She caught the tail end of a whispered sentence that made her blood run cold.

_You'll enjoy it._

The voice sounded aggressive and that set off warning bells in her head. The wolf girl peeked around the corner into the alcove and spotted the Princess pinned between the wall and the eldest Prince who had made himself at home on Emma's body. She could see Emma's pained expression at the unwanted physical contact and her vision went red. She charged forward quickly, her hood flying off from the force, and latched her hands on to Berinon's shoulders. She dug her nails into the material of his shirt and ripped through it to dig at his skin and hold him firmly. The Prince howled in pain and his hands immediately left Emma's body. With little effort on Red's part she swung and threw the man back out into the corridor and into one of the black marble pillars. The blonde slumped down the wall before catching herself. She opened her eyes, still heavily breathing as she looked over at the taller girl who was now stalking over to the crumpled body of the Prince. Emma stood on shaky legs, holding on to the walls for support, as she walked over to stand next to this mysterious girl. She looked down at the bleeding Prince and grimaced. Berinon was struggling to get up, shocked from the sudden violence and pain inflicted upon him. Emma stepped forward and pulled her leg back to kick him squarely into his chest and again in a lower region. Hopefully that would be enough to stop him from reproducing, she mused. Red went to tap on the closest mirror rampantly until the blue face appeared before her.

"Tell the Queen to get to the eastern wing of the Palace, near the display rooms and just next to the open garden immediately!" Red rushed out and before the face in the glass could even nod in confirmation she was back with the Princess, letting her hold on for support.

The two looked down and watched as the oldest Prince writhed on the ground in pain. The two nearly jumped out of their skin when the felt a hand on their shoulders but relaxed when they felt that it was only Regina. Emma turned around and looked up at her beautiful fiancée, her eyes welling up with tears as she threw herself on the strong, stable body of her beloved. When she was wrapped in Regina's arms, Emma let out her sobs. Regina broke her icy façade and looked down at her crying Princess, her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"Red, please take this pathetic man to the dungeon. He needs to learn to never disgrace the Evil Queen's orders and that it will be punishable by whatever I see fit." Regina addressed the wolf girl who nodded all too eagerly as she hoisted the whimpering man up on to her shoulder and disappeared down the hallways towards the dungeon.

Regina looked back down at her sniffling blonde and stroked her hair gently. She transported them into their chambers in a cloud of purple smoke and set Emma slowly down on the bed. She stood up but Emma whimpered her protest.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm just going to change and then I will join you." The Queen reassured as she waved her hand over her body, letting the purple smoke consumer her and she was changed into a loose fitting, silk shirt and silk pants.

She held her hand out to Emma and changed her into a smooth silk nightgown before she crawled into the middle of the bed, rearranged the pillows so that she sat comfortably up against the headboard and pulled the blonde into her side. Emma rested on Regina's left side, her arms wrapped around the older woman's waist and her head resting atop her beating heart. Regina could feel the poor thing still trembling and tilted her chin up with a single finger. Emma's watery eyes locked on to Regina's warm and loving ones.

"What did he do to you, my sweet?" She asked slowly.

Emma hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and beating heart.

"He . . . He touched me," The young woman crawled atop Regina's lap and grabbed her hands, bringing them up to her shoulders. "Here . . . "

Emma trailed Regina's hands down to her waist. "Here."

The two pairs of hands travelled slowly up to the underside of her breasts and then allowed Regina to fully cup them. "Here."

She dragged one of Regina's hands down to her thigh and positioned it so that it was heading towards once of the place only Regina was allowed access to. "And here . . ."

Emma let go of her love's hands and cupped her face, bringing it closer to her own. Their lips nearly touched but before they could connect Emma led Regina's head to her neck.

"H-He also tried to kiss me but . . . I turned away before he could. He just continued on by . . . k-kissing my neck." Emma's voice was quiet and her eyes closed.

She was starting to relive the memories but before she could lose herself in them, Regina pulled away and cupped her face like Emma had done earlier. She kissed her forehead and could feel the tears running over her fingers from Emma's eyes.

"Oh, my dear. Everything is alright now, I'm here. I will personally see to it that he never touches another woman." Regina wiped the tears from rosy cheeks before pulling Emma into a gentle kiss.

"He was so rough with me, Regina. I-I tried to get away, I struggled, but he was just too strong." Emma whispered against the dark beauty's lips before kissing her again, but with more fervour.

Her lips moved fast over the older woman's lips, under her chin and down her neck. Emma was desperate for her lover's touch. She grabbed Regina's hands and placed them on her backside and began to rock against Regina's lap. The Queen ran her hands up her Princess' body to rest at her shoulders as she pushed her back.

"Stop, dear. We're not going to do this after what just happened." Regina said softly as she wiped away the leaking tears.

Emma released a shuddering sigh and nodded slowly in relief. She took deep breaths and trailed her fingers up Regina's strong, comforting arms to cup her face once again. The blonde stared lovingly into the brunette's eyes and smiled gratefully. She leaned forward and captured Regina's lips in a slow, chaste kiss.

"I love you so much, Regina. I can't wait until we are married. Just another week and we will be joined as one. No more Princes, no more hiding." Emma whispered as she rested her forehead against Regina's and closed her eyes.

"And I love you, my sweet. Every day brings us closer together and although you may not see it I am becoming more anxious as the day draws near. But rest, my love. I will be but a moment and I shall return with supper." Regina spoke quietly and finished with a kiss to her Princess' nose.

She gently shifted Emma off of her lap to lay her back down on the bed. She got up and tucked Emma in under the sheets and kissed the top of her head. Emma looked up at her Queen and smiled sleepily before closing her eyes again and slipping into a light slumber. As soon as Emma had fallen asleep, Regina dropped the calm façade and replaced it with one of rage. How dare that man touch and assault her betrothed? She changed her attire once again so that she was sporting her usual 'Evil Queen' apparel consisting of a black gown with a plunging neckline, a choker with an emerald embedded in the centre, towering high heeled boots, smoky makeup and an elaborate updo. When she looked at herself in the full length mirror she grinned at her reflection, waved her hand and vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

Red the wolf child had been standing guard alongside the Queen's army in front of the dungeon doors. Red bristled, sensing a disturbance in the air and looked around a moment before spotting a growing swell of purple smoke, instantly calming down once the Evil Queen appeared before them. Red looked up and down her Queen, taking in her exceptionally dark attire and grinned. The wolf child and the army dipped low into a respective bow as Regina pushed past them to enter the dungeon cell.

"I will be a while, but if the Princess wakes have the chamber maids bathe her, gently might I add, and prepare us a light dinner for when I return. Also tell the other Princes to make themselves comfortable and to stay for dinner." Regina spoke softly, not waiting for the guard she was speaking to nod in understanding when she closed the door behind her.

The guard scrambled off to the kitchens to tell the cook of the Queen's plans before scuttling off to inform the remaining Princes and Red made her way to the upper levels of the castle to speak with the chamber maids. The remaining guards stood at attention in front of the door and waited those long moments for when the brunette would emerge.

Regina had not moved from her place near the door, just observing the nude man hanging from iron shackles and chains, his head fallen limply forward in apparent slumber. The only sources of light were the small flickering candles scattered high in the room. The brunette summoned a whip in her right hand and closed the distance between herself and the prisoner, leaving a metre between them. She noticed that he was indeed asleep, or unconscious, either was fine with her. She poised the whip and snapped the taut rope against the man's exposed torso with a loud crack. Berinon woke suddenly, howling in pain at the stinging, biting sensation that burned his sensitive skin. Regina merely smirked, watching in the dim light as the skin began to develop a large and bright welt across Berinon's midsection. The man was breathing heavily and struggled to lift his head. He made the mistake of looking into the Evil Queen's menacing gaze before he was whipped again along his chest. He groaned and wheezed as more pain shot through his body, pulling and jerking against the iron chains. Another long red welt formed along the Prince's chest going from the top of his left shoulder down to the right side of his waist.

"Mercy . . . your Majesty . . ." Berinon managed to squeeze out before he fell forward, hanging fully by the chains that held him.

Regina laughed darkly and her eyes sparkled dangerously. She stroked the rope between her fingers slowly as she further closed the distance between herself and the Prince. She lifted his chin with a slender finger and caught his blurred gaze. A strong hand gripped the jaw in its grasp.

"Mercy?" The Queen scoffed. "Mercy? You beg for mercy after what you have done to my dear Princess?"

Regina let go of Berinon's jaw but promptly, and rather painfully, slapped him, letting her nails dig into the skin of his face. When she brought her hand away she looked down and found trails of blood trickling down from her nails. Looking back up to the marred face she found the matching bloody gouges embedded in his right cheek. The Evil Queen lifted the bloodied hand and wiped the remaining blood on to his perspiring forehead.

"You thought that you would just have your way with my Princess? Even after I warned you and your brothers of the consequences of breaking that trust, that law? Oh yes, my dear. You've broken a law of the Enchanted Forest and the lands of the Evil Queen. This specific law is one of consent and harassment which is punishable by whatever the Queen sees fit."

"You can't do that to me! My father will wage war against you, hag!" The Prince spat.

Regina chuckled darkly and removed any physical contact she had with Berinon.

"Any being entering the lands of the Evil Queen and the Enchanted Forest are under the Queen's jurisdiction, so there is no one who can save you now, dear Prince Berinon. Not even your precious father." The brunette used her magic to flip the man over so that his back was now facing her.

The whip was now replaced by a nine-tailed whip, sporting sharp blades at each tip. Drawing her arm back Regina brought it forth with all of her strength to the bared flesh. Every single tail licked the Prince's back and sliced through the skin easily, earning pathetic cries and wails from the writhing body, all of which could be heard if you were lucky enough to be roaming the lower levels of the castle. After 15 lashes from the unforgiving whip the Queen stopped, which the Prince thought of as merciful. Berinon's back was in so much pain that it had become numb. He could just barely feel the blood seeping from his gaping wounds until it trailed down to his backside. He was about to voice his thanks for the reprieve when he vanished and reappeared seated in a wooden chair at a wooden – and extremely bloodied – table where his hands had been shackled to the surface. He tried his luck at struggling loose but to no avail. The Queen appeared in front of him with nothing in her hands which surprised him. Berinon's eyes could barely stay open and he took this chance to rest and tried to ignore the tingling in his back.

"Don't get too comfortable, Princey. We're just getting started." Regina leaned against the other side of the table facing the man.

The black haired man gulped (as best he could in his situation) and tensed as the Queen leaned further forward. He tried moving his feet but as he suspected they were shackled to the ground. The sounds of the clanging iron on cobblestone and the jingling of chains atop the wooden table were amplified in the empty room. When Regina thought Berinon to be sufficiently frightened again she summoned a decent sized hand axe. But it was quite blunt that Regina was able to run her fingertips along the blade and it would not cut her, and she did just that as she rounded the table to stand at the prisoner's side.

"Wh . . . What are you . . . Going to do with th-that?" Berinon barely chocked out as his hands balled into fists and tensed.

"I'm going to make sure that you never touch another woman again with those hands of yours, my dear . . ." Regina grinned dangerously as she twirled the weapon easily in her hand. "And maybe those lips, too. You see, dear Prince, I do not tolerate men who think they can take what is not theirs. They think they can just corner an unsuspecting woman and pressure them with unwanted advances. They think that a meek 'no' means that they are unsure, but oh yes, they definitely want to be harassed by a man. Even the nicest of men can turn into pigs and rapists.

"But you, Berinon, are hardly a nice man. You persisted in your quest to taint my beloved Princess with these hands and those lips even after the Princess had clearly shown her discouragement to your advances, she even said 'stop'. You didn't even listen. You just continued to let your filthy hands roam about Princess Emma's body as if it were your own to claim. If you did not understand back when you were assaulting the Princess then I will make you understand now that she is under my care and I love her dearly. She means everything in the world to me so now I'm making sure that this will never happen again."

The sound of the aging and rotting wood creaking under the pressure from the axe piercing through the table's surface had accompanied the end of Regina's speech. The axe had landed a little too close to Berinon's left hand and he flinched immediately. The Evil Queen waved her hand and suddenly the Prince's hands were pinned to the table flat out by an invisible force, wrists exposed and moved away from the stationary shackles.

"NO! No! Stop! Don't do this, your Majesty!" The Prince of the Mountain kingdom protested as he tried his best to fist his hands, but found that he could not.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Regina asked condescendingly as she pried the axe from the wood and lifted it high in the air, aiming directly for the left wrist.

The axe was about to come down when Regina was hit with a most delightful idea. With her free hand, the Queen lit a blue-flamed fireball in her palm and let the blade hover over the scorching heat. The blade instantly started reddening as it began to heat up. Berinon could only watch in stunned silence, his eyes never leaving the rapidly burning blade. If it weren't for Regina's magic the blade would surely have melted as the metal had turned white hot.

"You know, this isn't as bad as what I was going to do before. I was simply going to hack away at your wrists until they finally cut off, leaving the stumps mangled and bleeding. But – you could call it merciful or just as bad – I've decided to make this blade as hot as it can get before chopping your hands off. When I do begin to slice the skin the heat will singe your exposed flesh closed. So by the end of it you will still have mangled and mangy stumps but it will also be burnt and scabby. Oh I do so hope you'll enjoy it as much as I will. I just love the smell of burning flesh in the evening." Regina laughed as she inspected the molten blade.

Regina dissipated the fireball and focused on the task at hand (A/N: Hehe get it? HAND?). Once again the axe was drawn up high into the air and without interruptions – well maybe a few protests coming from the Prince – was brought down with an incredible force upon Prince Berinon's left wrist. The Prince screamed in pain as the molten metal made contact with his skin and parted the flesh easily. Since the blade was so blunt it only was able to slice through a part way, barely grazing the bone. Tears had sprung up into the Prince's eyes and his mouth clamped shut. He could smell his own flesh burning and could feel it bubbling as the heat sealed the exposed flesh into a painful burnt scab. Regina had yet to lift the axe from its place but once she did she looked down at the half attached hand and tittered cruelly. She repeated the process and hacked away at the wrist again, this time managing to cut past the bones and literally leaving the hand hanging by a few strands of skin. The Prince was in so much pain that he could not even make a sound. He was on the verge of blacking out from the immense pain and the scent of his own burning flesh. Regina snapped her fingers and Berinon was wide awake again. The Prince looked down at his mangled wrist and tried to move his fingers. He was absolutely horrified to find that he could not control his fingers nor could he feel them at all. Fresh tears were added to the ones already fighting to trail down the man's cheeks. With one final chop and shriek of pain the hand was free and the charred stump of the Prince was fully closed from the heat of the axe. Berinon stared down at his now handless arm in disbelief.

"Oh, come now dear. Don't look so surprised. You knew this was coming." Regina cooed softly as she made her way to the other side of the Prince.

The Evil Queen made quick work of the other hand and she stood in front of the weary Prince with both of his hands in hers, the molten hand axe long forgotten.

"A prize for myself." She muttered as she played with the dismembered body parts.

"Oh my . . . Bloody h-hell . . ." Berinon groaned quietly as his head hung down and his face dripped with sweat.

"Hmm, and one last thing." The Prince's hands were discarded on the table and Regina walked right up to the nearly unconscious Prince.

She held his jaw firmly and held his mouth open with magic. With a small knife she summoned the Evil Queen began to peel the pinker skin of his lips, leaving a gap where the front of his teeth were exposed. Berinon had nothing more to contribute to his pain; no wails, no cries, no groans, nothing. It was as if he had accepted his fate. Once the flaps of skin were removed Regina closed his mouth as much as she could and waved her hand over the area, sealing the cut and bleeding flesh together permanently. With the Prince dealt with, Regina turned around and walked out of the dungeon, giving him one last glare as she exited the room. Guards who were standing outside stood to attention when the door opened. The guards did flinch though once the smell of burning and rotting flesh hit them in a cloud when the door whooshed open.

"Get more guards and throw the worthless man into a prisoner carriage and deliver him home. If the King of the Mountain kingdom asks you will give him this letter that will explain everything. Come straight back without so much as a word." Regina ordered as one guard ran off to retrieve some others and the remaining ones braved the smell of the dungeon to haul the now unconscious body into a carriage.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

Regina was alone when she began to make her ascent to her chambers to retire after a very busy day indeed. Upon entering her chambers she found Emma still asleep and crept her way into her bathroom. She shed her clothes with a flick of her wrist and with another the bath was filled to her waist with warm apple scented water. She submerged herself all the way into the water to wash the smell of peasants and death off of her skin and hair. As she surfaced she felt warm arms wrap around her waist. With a small gasp she turned around in the arms of her precious lover. Her brown eyes were met with the wonderful sight of blonde curls and shimmering emerald eyes. Regina was surprised that Emma was able to sneak up on her but was happy none the less. She relocated Emma's arms to wrap around her neck and let hers rest around Emma's waist. The two joined for an elongated kiss before the brunette pulled back.

"I thought you were still sleeping, darling." She murmured against pink lips.

"I was but I heard you walk in here and woke up. I just had to kiss you." Emma admitted just a quietly as she hugged Regina tight, allowing their naked bodies to meld together in the warm water.

Both women sighed as Emma nestled her head in the crook of Regina's neck, letting her lips brush the skin there. Regina shuddered minutely and rested her head atop Emma's. They stood there for a few minutes, just in each other's embrace. Having this level of intimacy between them made Regina smile, helping her forget about what she had done not ten minutes before. As they stood still and calmly, Regina kissed the crown of the blonde's head. The brunette pulled back a fraction to look at her Princess. Emma graced her with a warm, heart-fluttering smile and the two began to wash each other slowly, leisurely. When the two emerged from the warm water it vanished as quickly as it appeared. Regina wrapped Emma as well as herself in the same thick, fluffy towel to dry off together. The Queen and her Princess retired to their bed, Regina changing them into light nightgowns before the two sat up against the headboard.

"I almost forgot about supper." Regina summoned a maid and told her to bring them their food from the kitchens.

"We're not eating in the dining room?"

"No, my love. We will have supper here to be more comfortable." The Queen cupped her Princess' cheek lovingly and leaned in to kiss her sweet lips.

Emma sighed happily and melted into the kiss, cupping Regina's cheek in response. They stayed like that for a long while until there was a knock on the door. They reluctantly pulled apart, after a few stolen kisses, and Regina allowed the maid to enter. The meek girl opened the door, curtseying as best she could holding a large tray of their dinner consisting of a hearty stew and fruits covered in chocolate for dessert.

"Just set it between us please." Regina says softly and the girl nodded.

The red haired girl walked over to Regina's side and leaned over to safely place the tray on the bed. She stood up straight and headed for the door, curtseying once again before leaving the door. The Queen passed over a bowl of stew to the Princess who gratefully took it. Regina placed her own bowl on her lap and began eating. Emma smiled as the thick soup slid down her throat, warming her insides and giving her comfort. The hunger she had developed from sleeping most of the afternoon and evening had Emma drinking and eating quickly, whereas Regina took her time. She glanced over at her fiancée and chuckled at how she had already finished.

"Do you need any more, dear?" She enquired.

"No, that was enough, thank you. It was delicious." The blonde replied with a sigh and leaned against the headboard.

"I hope there's room for dessert in there." The brunette said after swallowing a mouthful of stew.

"Of course there is!" Emma laughed.

Regina simply nodded and finished off her stew at her own pace. Emma politely waited for her to finish before even thinking of beginning on the fruits. Once the bowls were set back on the tray as they were previously placed, Regina brought the platter of fruit off from the tray. She relocated the tray to the table next to her and turned to face the blonde. Shifting her legs to tuck them under herself, Regina picked up a piece of sliced fruit drizzled with the creamy delicacy – a juicy strawberry – and held it gently to Emma's supple lips. The blonde's lips parted enough to let the small fruit to slip through. She sucked the brunette's fingers of the juice and chocolate that trailed down and hummed delighted with the sweet and sometimes sour flavour. Regina smiled slyly as she picked up her own piece of fruit and placed it in her mouth. The two sat in comfortable silence as they continued to pick at the dessert, feeding each other with coy, playful grins, and stolen kisses.

"Can you believe that we will be wed soon?" Emma asked in wonder.

"Hardly, my dear. How was I so lucky as to have caught you?"

"I think it should be asking the same question about you, my Queen."

Emma moved the now empty platter to where she previously sat and moved so that she was seated directly next to Regina. She leaned her head atop the Queen's shoulder and nuzzled her. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and held her close, kissing the crown of her head fondly.

"Regina," The blonde interrupted the silence. "What happened to Berinon? I-I don't care about him, but I want to know what became of him. What was his punishment?"

"I'm not sure you'll want the answer to that. You know I am the 'Evil' Queen, but I have sheltered you from what I do. Would you still love me if I told you what I have done?"

"Of course! You did it to protect me. How could I ever hate you for doing that?" Emma whispered as if speaking too loudly would break the soft atmosphere that surrounded them.

The Queen gave her Princess a sad smile and sighed. She did not want to expose Emma to all of the harsh and evil things that she did to perpetrators, but looking into those hazel eyes forced Regina to tell her of Berinon's fate.

"I will put this bluntly, Emma. I tortured him; I whipped and bled him, I chopped his hands off so that he would never be able to touch another woman again, and I cut his lips off too. I will not apologise for ensuring your safety and other women's as well." She explained with an almost remorseful expression.

Emma took a moment to digest the new information about what her betrothed had done. An unsettling feeling made itself home in her stomach and shifted uneasily in Regina's embrace. She loved Regina dearly and she knew of how she was, but to hear of it from her own lips was like an awakening. Sensing her slight discomfort, the Queen pulled back and looked down at the Princess.

"My dear, I understand if you feel differently for me now, but know that I love you. I love you so desperately that it pains me to be apart from you for more than a few hours. I cannot promise to change but if you choose to stay with me, to go through with our wedding, then I will undoubtedly be yours. I promise to try my best to not involve you in anything I do concerning punishment. Emma, my love, please understand this." Regina seemed to beg and stood up from her place on the bed to distance herself from the possibility of rejection, and Emma was surprised to see tears welling up in those familiar brown eyes.

The blonde was just as surprised to find tears welling up in her own eyes and a half smile pulling at her lips. To hear of the brunette's devotion to her warmed her heart and made it skip a beat, seeming to outweigh the slight fear she had of the woman who could easily pull out her heart and crush it. Without a word Emma joined Regina standing, wrapping her arms around her Queen's neck and brought their bodies flush together. A little shocked, Regina hesitated before snaking her arms around Emma's waist and melted into the embrace. Relief washed over her at the acceptance that Emma showed. They stayed embracing each other for a long while, just happy to be near each other. They needed nothing more and nothing less in that moment. The thumping of their hearts matched in a fairly fast pace, connected together in a deep and transcendent level.

"I will not ask you to change; I cannot ask any more of you than to love me as I do you. I will be yours and I appreciate your efforts in shielding me from the unsavory things that you are forced to do. I love you so much. So, so much, Regina." Emma whispered into the elegant neck she had nestled her head into.

The couple stood in each other's arms in the middle of their room. They revelled in the now calm atmosphere and were content to just relax in the embrace. Excited and nervous about their upcoming wedding, the two would be inseparable. Regina decided to halt all sexual intimacy to make their wedding night all the more intense, to which Emma grudgingly agreed. If the wedding were to be interrupted then Regina would surely wreak havoc on the entire realm. But for now the two settled into bed, eliminating all space between them.


	4. The Marriage of Her Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come for the royal couple to be as one. Emma and Regina reflect on their time together the night before, happy and content. But as usual, the Queen and the Princess just can't catch a break. How will the wedding unfold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** The Seduction of Her Princess
> 
> **Author:** TheYoshiGurl | LittleMissBacon
> 
> **Rating:** Mature
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Bonus chapter after this and then epilogue when I get around to writing it! Last two parts (epilogue) will be magic!baby and then post pregnancy life for the happy family.  
>  Anyone who spots the (rather obvious) 'Princess Bride' reference gets a high-five for being awesome!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** See chapter one please!

**_1 week prior_ **

"Send the invitations to all the kingdoms who attempted to obtain the Princess' hand in marriage. I wish for them all to bear witness to our union." Regina commanded as she transferred a large stack of envelopes to a few of her knights to deliver.

They nodded wordlessly and left Regina in her study alone. Once silence and emptiness became her companion again, Regina allowed herself to slouch in her high backed armchair. A small smirk graced her lips as she thought back to the invitations she had written. Not all of them were written by her hand alone; she had written a draft and magically copied them, only writing names of the royals invited to the wedding.

**_Dear Honoured Guest/s,_ **

**_You have been cordially invited to the ceremonial wedding between Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest, and her eternally fortunate betrothed. The date of this joyous occasion falls on the fourth day of the tenth month this year, in the mid-afternoon. The wedding will be held in the throne room of the Dark Palace and a banquet will be held afterward in celebration of the couple's matrimony._ **

**_Please send a reply letter informing Queen Regina whether you shall be attending or not._ **

**_Regards,  
Queen Regina Mills._ **

And with that, the invitations were sent to kingdoms across the land.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

**_Present_ **

Princess Emma had been out in the forest riding her grey and white spotted Clydesdale mare, Kestral. The sun had barely peeked out from the horizon when she had left the Palace. She wasn't like Regina who liked to ride hard and fast, to feel the wind in her hair. Emma favoured taking her time and maintaining a lot of control, to relax and take in the scenery. But when she did ride alongside her betrothed she allowed herself to keep up with her love. At first when the blonde was a young girl she had been reluctant to learn the ways of dressage, and initially wanted to ride like Regina. As she grew older, though, she began to appreciate the appeal in the sport. She and Kestral had trained each other to understand and tune into each other's body language. Regina had taught her that a person does not control the horse, but it is an equal leadership.

_"Now, Emma, there are a few things you need to know about horses before we begin."_

_"Really? Can't you just teach me how to ride now?" Little ten-year old Emma whined._

_A deep chuckle filled the stable around them._

_"No, dear. You need to connect with the horse. And I've gotten you a special present just for the occasion." Regina stated calmly as she led the little Princess to one of the stalls._

_When she opened the stall door it revealed a newly adolescent mare, her very own grey and white spotted Clydesdale. Emma squealed with glee and hugged Regina, only waist height at the time. The brunette laughed at the joy she saw in the little girl's expression and had to hold her back from jumping the horse directly._

_"To gain the horse's trust you need to spend some time with it. This is best done by petting it, grooming it and feeding it." Regina explained as she stepped forward unhurriedly with an arm extended._

_The horse grunted before stepping nervously. Regina gave a warm smile and held her hand out to place gently in front of the horse's forehead, holding it still. She waited for the horse to sniff it before allowing the Queen to have contact. She looked over at Emma who observed with such intensity. The little blonde appeared to be absolutely in awe of how quickly the brunette was able to gain the horse's initial trust. It made her hesitate to do the same. But with Regina's comforting grasp Emma's hand was presented for the horse to inspect. After a while Emma was confidently stroking her new horse. They moved on to grooming the horse, brushing its wiry mane, the body and the tail; Regina's hand guiding Emma's the whole time._

Regina told her that as a rider she merely guided the horse's movements, but ultimately the horse possessed the control. It took a while for Emma to understand that, but after many lessons with the Queen she was able to ride on her own. And soon enough Emma was almost equal to her master.

_Thirteen year old Emma was riding alongside Regina for their twice weekly leisure ride. During these rides Regina would teach the young girl the basic manoeuvres. And as Emma grew more competent on a horse she had a trainer to teach her the ways of dressage. Even though she had her rides with Regina, she would come into the stables almost every day just to see her horse, as she didn't trust the stable-hand. He always gave her odd looks that she often received from Princes during royal events. Of course, she would never tell Regina this because she did not want the boy to lose his only job. Aside from the stable-hand Emma loved the stables almost as much as Regina did in her youth._

The trees parted and Emma and Kestral found themselves heading towards a large flat field. She smiled and thought that it would be a great location and time to practice the routine her instructor – Terrowin, who had also been Regina's horse-riding instructor – had taught her for the typical showing. She set herself up at the edge of the field, right in the middle, and marked out the imaginary letters that her instructor had ingrained into her head since she was able to ride by herself. She leaned down to catch Kestral's eye and smiled, patting her neck affectionately before getting herself more comfortable.

Emma straightened her upper body and rested her calves on Kestral's sides after the mare had started to walk. Holding the reins loosely, the blonde relaxed in her seat and allowed Kestral to trot straight down the middle of the field.

Emma had long since earned trust and control over Kestral, and guided the horse with practiced ease across the entirety of the field until horse and rider had completed the routine back to the middle of the large green field. With a smile and a pat to her horse's neck Emma sighed as she looked around contentedly. She was to be wed tomorrow! She just could not believe it!

"Oh Kestral! Who would have thought that I would be marrying Regina? Certainly not me. This is so exciting, are you excited?" Emma gushed before looking down at her steed.

Kestral seemed to have heard what the Princess had been chattering on about and whinnied, stamping its hooves into the ground excitedly. Emma laughed at the agreement and dismounted her horse. Rifling through her saddlebag, Emma produced two apples and a skin of water. She offered one of the apples to Kestral who took it happily before leading her over to a small stream just off to the side of the field to drink. The blonde sat on the bank of the stream and watched as the horse drank her fill. Lying back against the slightly damp grass Emma looked up at the parting trees to the blue sky above, the sun slowly sinking. Kestral situated herself alongside Emma and rested. The Princess closed her eyes with a smile and before she knew it she was falling asleep.

All too soon, a rustling in the nearby bushes awoke Emma from her peaceful rest and she was immediately on alert, as was Kestral who had risen to her hooves. Emma took a quick look around herself before landing on a patch of bushes behind her and her hand inched towards where she kept her dagger – she always took some form of protection with her in case of moments like these, she could never be too careful. But Emma needn't have worried about protection as the stalker emerged from the shrubs to reveal an unmistakable red cloak. With a relieved sigh Emma let her hand fall limp at her side.

"Red! Don't sneak up on me like that! It is very alarming when I am all alone to suddenly hear someone in my proximity." Emma laughed as she ran over to the older woman and threw her arms around her.

"I apologise, Emma. I didn't mean to scare you. I was ordered to find you and, honestly, it wasn't hard." Red joined Emma in her fit of giggles and wrapped her arms around her little pup.

"Of course Regina would send you to find me. Don't take me back just yet, please. I wish to speak with you for a moment."

Emma pulled away from the wolf girl and led her over to the stream where Kestral had lain once more. Red and the Princess sat back down, facing each other.

"Is something the matter?" The brunette asked.

"No, no. Nothing is wrong. I'm just so happy and excited for tomorrow!" Emma smiled brightly before holding Red's hand in hers. "But, I also wanted to properly thank you for saving me all those weeks back. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there to help me."

Red smiled softly at the adorable blonde and pulled her in for a tight and loving hug. "You do not have to thank me for that. It is my duty to help protect the Queen and you. I will always be there, alright my pup?"

Emma's eyes watered slightly as she looked up at the Child of the Moon sitting with her and nodded. She offered a soft smile of her own before wiping the liquid from her eyes. The Princess sighed as she got up and adjusted Kestral's saddle before mounting her.

"I suppose we should get back. I don't want Regina worrying and getting upset if we don't return in time." The blonde said as she allowed her horse to have one last drink before their journey home.

"Indeed, we wouldn't want that. If you ever need to talk or get something off your chest never hesitate to seek me out. I will always listen and be here to help," Red smiled as she rested her hand upon Emma's. "I will get there first and inform the Queen of your arrival."

And without another word Red took off back into the forest until Emma could no longer see her. Taking that as her cue to ride back, Emma clicked her tongue and nudged Kestral's side with the heel of her boot, allowing the mare to begin a trot before breaking out into powerful gallop past the trees and shrub towards home.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

Emma and Kestral entered the Palace grounds by the time the sun was starting to set. She rode to the stables and dismounted her horse. She removed the saddle and brushed the white and spotted beast into relaxation. Before she left, Emma gave Kestral a sugar cube and an apple before kissing her head. The blonde walked out of the stables and back into the castle to wash up before joining Regina for dinner. Ascending the stairs, the Princess headed for her and Regina's chambers. She walked through straight to the bathroom and stripped herself to bathe. After washing the day's efforts off of her skin and hair she emerged and wrapped herself in a thick towel. Emma let her thoughts wander to her betrothed and a bright smile overcame her features as she dressed appropriately for dinner; a puffy light blue gown and her blonde curls loose around her bare shoulders. Emma thought a moment before deciding on hanging a necklace around her neck, a gold chain with the engagement ring from Regina on it resting against her chest, dangling just above the peeking cleavage. She let her fingers linger on the simple gold band and a blush rose to her cheeks. Regina had come to her one day and presented her with that ring. Emma had floundered for a reply and apologised profusely for not even thinking of giving Regina her own. The brunette just laughed and waved it off before pulling her Princess in for a passionate kiss.

Emma shook her head and let her arm drop to her side as she walked out of her chambers to the dining room. When she entered the large dining room she saw Regina already sat at the head of the table and she smiled when they made eye contact. The Queen rose from her seat to meet Emma halfway and held the younger girl in her arms, wrapped around Emma's waist.

"Good evening, my love." Regina smiled as she appraised Emma's appearance with a brighter smile.

"Good evening, Regina." Emma replied with her own shy smile under her future spouse's scrutiny.

Regina raised her hand and used her knuckle to tilt Emma's chin up. Their eyes locked on to each other's and the blonde's heart fluttered in her chest. The brunette slowly closed the gap between them and captured her Princess' lips in a long awaited kiss.

"Sometimes I dread running a kingdom because it means that some days I don't have much time for you. But I savour the moments we have during those short moments." Regina admitted against her love's lips.

"As do I, and recently I've been craving your touch terribly. On a few lonely occasions I couldn't be sure if I could wait until our wedding night." Emma held Regina's hand in her own and rested their palms against her cheek.

Slowly Emma ran their hands down her cheek and her neck to rest on her chest, above her heart. The blonde looked up at Regina with such adoration that it almost brought tears to the Queen's eyes. With a small smirk creeping up on her features, Regina leaned in once again to brush her lips against Emma's while her hand slipped that bit lower to cup a full breast. The younger woman inhaled sharply which was followed by a light moan.

"Just one more day, Princess, then you shall be my Queen." Regina muttered as she squeezed the flesh lightly in her hand before releasing it.

Emma whimpered in protest but was silenced with another kiss. Regina drew back with a larger smirk and took the Princess by the hand to lead her to the table. She seated a pouting Emma to her right and assumed her seat at the head.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Princess. You are far more of a tease than I." Regina laughed as two servants scurried in to place platters in front of the two women.

"And are you complaining?" Emma quipped as she picked up her cutlery and started picking at the roast and vegetables.

"Of course not, dear. I'm merely pointing out your hypocrisy, so don't scowl at me when I tease you back." Regina picked up her own cutlery and smirked over at her betrothed.

Emma rolled her eyes and filled her mouth to avoid talking. Regina couldn't help but laugh again and the blonde glared at her from the corner of her eye, feigning irritation and anger. The Queen looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to be unkind."

"What will you do to make it up to me?" Emma raised a brow, trying to sound indifferent before eating another mouthful of meat and vegetables.

"How about I feed you myself, pamper you, my little Pillow Princess?" Regina suggested.

Before the brunette had finished talking, Emma was already standing and making her way over to her. The Princess sat atop Regina's lap, her side facing her fiancée's front. Instinctively, Regina wrapped her arms around the young woman's waist and pulled her in closer. The Queen nuzzled into the side of her Princess' neck and planted a trail of light kisses along her skin.

"I believe you offered to feed me, my Queen." Emma's tone was indifferent as she kept up the irritated façade.

Regina scoffed but acquiesced as she reached past to pick up her fork. She gathered the meat and vegetables and held up the utensil to Emma's awaiting mouth. Emma's parted lips welcomed the food and pulled away from the silverware. Regina's own lips resumed their path along Emma's neck, under her jaw as her hands began to wander along the expanse of the abdomen under her touch. Regina could feel the body on top of hers shudder from the attention she was giving it.

"You are making it increasingly difficult for me to eat my dinner, Regina." Emma sighed as she shied away from the contact that her beloved was providing.

"I am certain that you are eating my dinner, Princess." Regina grinned and Emma had to refrain from smiling herself.

The Queen adjusted Emma so that her back was now resting against her front, her breasts pushed deliciously up against the Princess' back. Teeth and tongue attacked the neck exposed to Regina with abandon, holding Emma tight around her waist.

"It is definitely times like these that I am glad we are left to our own devices without supervision. Otherwise I'm afraid that it would give the servants something to gossip about." Emma panted out as one of Regina's hands travelled up higher to once again take its place upon her breast.

Regina chuckled in reply, a seductive titter which never failed to send shivers down the young woman's spine and liquid heat to the apex of her thighs. The brunette massaged the generously sized mound in her right palm while her tongue scored a burning trail up the pale neck presented before her to reach the blonde's earlobe and take it in her mouth, sucking with fervour. Her left hand slid down the trim waist, skimming over a hip and rested on the covered thigh.

"You tempt me so, my darling. Have you any idea of the effect you have on me? Have you any idea of how close I am to breaking our promise to wait until our glorious wedding night, my love?" Regina muttered against the skin just under Emma's ear.

The young Princess could do nothing but nod and breathe raggedly as a result of Regina's ministrations. Emma's mind was melting, she couldn't think straight and her body felt like it was on fire. After being so long without Regina's intimate touch, the blonde was getting desperate for anything from her lover.

"Please, Regina. Please!" Emma cried after a particularly rough squeeze of her breast.

"Can you hold off for one more night? Time will fly past so quickly. Are you not excited for our wedding tomorrow? Where we will be joined as one, bound forever until death?"

"I-I think I c-can, if only you would st-stop your magnificent wandering h-hands." Emma stammered as she pulled her head away from Regina's torturous lips to remove the fog clouding her mind.

"As you wish." Regina smiled, giving Emma one last kiss to her neck before leaning back so that she was seated properly in her chair.

With a teasing pat to her backside, Regina guided Emma off of her lap and back towards her own seat, albeit on extremely wobbly legs. At one point Regina was worried that the Princess would collapse. But once Emma was securely seated she allowed herself to relax, as much as she could in her current state of arousal.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

The couple finished their dinner in a comfortable silence before deciding to retire for the night. The Queen and the Princess walked hand in hand back to their chambers, and when they were within the safety of their bedroom they undressed and redressed each other into their sleepwear.

Snuggled together in the middle of the spacious bed, Emma's body surrounded by her Queen's body embracing her from behind, the two lay restlessly in anticipation of the next day.

"Regina?" Emma's soft voice glided through the silent room.

"Yes, my love?"

"Why me?"

Regina tensed at the question and frowned questioningly. She lifted herself up on her elbow to gaze down at the lithe form next to her. The older woman began to soothingly stroke the arm closest to her.

"Whatever do you mean, Emma?" Regina asked quietly.

Emma shifted so that she was now facing her fiancée and nervously drew random patterns on the bed sheets between them with her fingers. She looked everywhere but at Regina.

"I mean that you could have your pick of any man or woman in the entire universe, but you chose to marry me, to spend the rest of your life bound to me . . . Why?"

Regina reached her hand out to stroke Emma's cheek and guided her gaze to look up at the Queen. She saw doubt, worry and self-consciousness within those emerald eyes which caused her heart to ache. The last thing Regina wanted to do was be the source of the Princess' uncertainty and doubt. Gathering the blonde girl in her arms, Regina pulled their bodies flush against each other.

"Do you really want to know?" She received a nod against her chest. "It might seem a little disturbing, but ever since I found you as an infant I felt this magnetic pull, it felt like magic. I was very curious as to the reason for this strange pull towards you but as you grew up I began to realise. This connection we share went so much deeper than just living together and me looking after you. I didn't fully recognise the feeling until you were sixteen. And do you know what that feeling was?"

"Love."

"True Love," Regina corrected. "You see, I felt this only for . . . Daniel when he was still alive. That was not long before I was promised to the King. I never felt anything after that, except for anger and vengeance. I was deeply hurt; being ripped apart from my first love had a profound effect on me. That, dear Princess is when I became the Evil Queen: the destroyer of happy endings, destroyer of innocence and the like. My whole life I was never given the option of choice with almost everything until I became the Evil Queen. I gained the freedom, to an extent, I desired and the power that my mother wanted for me.

"But when I met you, suddenly everything seemed bright and there was hope at the end of the pathway of darkness I had taken. It was obvious that I was going soft whenever you were in my presence. I hid you away from the horrors of my lifestyle and I was never unkind to you. I couldn't explain that to you until you, at only five years old, had stumbled upon me shouting and threatening my royal guard, ripping a man's heart from his chest. You called my name and I instantly tensed. I knew then that I had to tell you everything. After that I made a point to never hide you from what I did, and yet you still wanted to be with me for whatever reason I could never fathom. I wouldn't wish my company on anyone. You changed me."

Regina didn't know she was crying until Emma wiped a stray tear away with the pad of her thumb. She leaned up to kiss the trail of moisture away before settling back down and looking into dark brown eyes that seemed so expressive. It made the blonde want to cry as well.

"I remember that. I was frightened by what I had seen, but there must have been a reason for it. I just knew that for some reason I could never dislike you. And now I know. It is like we were made for each other. Like you said, it was like magic." Emma smiled against Regina's skin and held her tighter.

"That's another thing I never told you, Emma."

"What do you mean?"

"Magic. I found you and I felt that pull. When I took you in I discovered that you possessed magic; A perfect, light magic that could only be the product of True Love. I know not of your parents' identity, but they were each other's true loves. And I had your magic bound, scared of what it could mean for me when you grew up. Surely you would have destroyed me when you knew of my past deeds. I selfishly had it bound and now I think it is time to unbind it."

"I have magic? And you bound it? I-I don't know what to say, Regina. I could be angry at you for keeping that information from me, but I could also thank you for not destroying my magic completely. It is in the past now, and I still love you. But perhaps for the wedding you could unbind it. When we are bound for eternity, we could also bind our magic, if that is possible."

"Of course! Anything you want, and I shall do my best to do it. We will be bound in matrimony and in magic, if that is what you so wish." Regina beamed down at the mop of blonde curls snuggled into her chest and kissed the crown of the girl's head.

"Thank you so much. You must teach me how to use my magic one day, my Queen." Emma sighed sleepily as she began to drift off.

"I will, but I only know how to perform dark magic and I do not want you to go down that path . . . We will figure it out together." Regina entwined their fingers and rested them on her own chest, above her heart.

"I cannot wait, just a few hours until our wedding day . . ." Emma's soft voice trailed off as she succumbed to sleep.

"I love you so desperately, Emma. I'm afraid that you have become my weakness." Regina whispered against blonde hair as she too fell asleep.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

Morning came quickly and the whole palace was alive and buzzing with wedding preparations Servants were lining halls with white tapestries and roses of white and red bound by golden ribbon. The kitchen was bustling with a full team of cooks slaving away at stoves and work benches, preparing for a magnificent feast that would not be served for many hours. Conflicting scents from the array of foods being cooked wafted through the corridors and into the throne room where more servants and maids were setting up rows and rows of benches, setting up tables of beverages for the guests and the altar for the agreeable Fairy, Blue, to wed the couple of interest on this day. Red was put in charge to make sure that all of the preparations were done and ready for the afternoon. To say that she was excited for this eventful day would be a gross understatement. The wolf child checked up on all of the groups of people setting up the palace for the wedding and nodded at how well this was going. Regina and Emma will be so pleased with how the palace now lights up with hope and happiness instead of dread and despair.

An echoed crash, amplified by Red's wolf hearing, sounded through the throne room and everyone in the room froze. Red whipped around and shot daggers at the mess of water, flowers and broken ceramics along with a soaked person lying on the ground. Red stalked up to the man and growled.

"Clean this up right now!" Red barked at the whimpering servant.

Others rushed to help to quickly clean the mess up, picking up the man and dragging him out of the room before more servants rushed in to wipe up the water and picking up the shards of ceramic. Red groaned and rubbed her temples before barking more orders at the poor servants.

Meanwhile, Emma and Regina were lying contently in bed as they weren't required to make an appearance until noon for lunch and then the wedding ceremony. So the two lovebirds enjoyed basking in the warm morning light that filtered through the parted crimson curtains. The sounds of birds chirping happily and insects buzzing with excitement could be heard as the Queen and her Princess laid silently, their bodies seemingly melded together. The first to move was Emma who got up out of the bed to bathe and get herself refreshed.

"Emma, dear?" Regina called out as she leaned back on her arms, watching Emma's retreating form.

"Yes?" The Princess stopped at the doorway and turned to look back at the tantalising brunette.

"I'm going to send in maids to help dress you after you've bathed. You shall be wearing a normal dress for lunch and then we will return here to change for the ceremony, alright?"

"Sounds perfect, my Queen." Emma smiled as she continued on to the bathroom.

Regina turned to the nearest mirror and called out to it. A blue face appeared and smiled at the Queen before nodding as acknowledgement.

"And what is it that I can do for you, your Majesty?" The mirror-man asked.

"Send in Emma's ladies maids. Tell them to wait until Emma is done to fix up her hair and dress her in something presentable but not too formal for lunch." Regina commanded.

When the mirror nodded Regina flicked her wrist and the face was gone. The Queen reclined back on the bed and waited for Emma to be done. But a simply evil idea popped into her head. As she stalked towards the bathroom she shrugged her nightgown off and let it pool on the floor, stepping out of it and walking naked into the bathroom. When she entered, Regina was greeted with the sight of Emma submerged in the bubble covered water. One arm was propped up on the edge of the pool-sized bath, flushed face resting against it, and her other arm nowhere in sight. Judging by the soft whimpering being emitted by the blonde as well as the reddened face, Regina had just walked in on her innocent little Princess . . . 'taking care of herself'. A huge grin broke out on her face as she watched with rapt attention.

"Mmm! R-Reginaaa!" Emma gasped and Regina assumed the blonde had done something absolutely wonderful to herself.

The Queen waited until she could tell that Emma was right on the edge before she was engulfed in a puff of purple smoke and appeared right behind her soon-to-be wife. Her hand rested on the younger girl's stomach and she could feel the muscles tense. Emma gasped again at the unexpected touch and stilled her movements.

"Don't stop on my account, dear." Regina purred in the girl's ear, feeling the body in front of her shiver.

"I-I thought you s-said no intimate activities until t-tonight." Emma stuttered, slightly frustrated at the fact that she had been interrupted at the most important part of pleasing herself but also incredibly aroused that Regina was here to witness it.

"With each other," Regina added. "I'm sure it doesn't count if you're doing the job yourself. I'm merely watching. I find it to be exceptionally appealing to watch you at the peak of your pleasure."

Emma just nodded and started up her movement again, fingers gliding against the bundle of nerves once more. Now with Regina pushed up against her, Emma could feel herself getting wetter, having nothing to do with the water she was currently in. Regina could feel the muscles quivering under her touch, itching to take over for the Princess, and grinned as she trailed scorching kisses up the defenceless blonde's shoulders and neck. It didn't take long for Emma to find herself back on the edge, but without further interruption she was able to succumb to the pleasure as her body seized up and relaxed. Regina did not waver in her onslaught of wet kisses along Emma's skin and gathered the panting Princess in her arms to let her rest.

"I sincerely hope you have ruined your appetite for tonight, Emma." Regina murmured into the young woman's ear as they leaned back against the bath wall.

Emma shook her head and closed her drowsy eyes, letting her head rest upon her love's chest and her arms wrapped around her torso.

"When I'm with you I feel as if I can never get enough of your lips against mine and your hands on my body. I'm afraid I've been ruined for anyone else, not that I'd ever consider going to someone else when I crave you so." Emma admitted as she turned her head to kiss the skin nearest her lips.

"And I should suppose that others think me Evil for ruining a young girl such as yourself."

"Depending on who the 'others' are, I suppose that is an accurate assumption. But I enjoy your company and I would be utterly heartbroken if you were ever taken away from me."

"And I you, my dear," Regina smiled gently and moved to get up. "Come now, we must get ready for lunch and we don't want to be late now, do we?"

Emma laughed as the two emerged from the water and wrapped themselves up in towels to dry off. Regina left first and told Emma that the maids would take care of her attire for the day. With that Regina waved a hand over herself and was dressed in a deep crimson gown with a plunging neckline. Her hair had changed into an elaborate up do, small wisps of hair framing her face, and adorning a simple necklace. Emma pouted and walked over to Regina, wrapping her arms around her waist, still very much naked.

"Can't you just dress me with your magic?" Emma groaned as she the maids came in and grabbed the blonde gently to lead her to the vanity.

"No, because I do have to think of something for you to wear before I can use magic to change you. It's easier on me if you let the lady's maids fix you up. Once your magic is free I will teach you how to dress yourself and everything you wish to learn." Regina promised as she trailed her hand across Emma's cheek.

After that the Queen exited the room and headed to the dining room, stopping off at her study to check up on some things.

In the meantime, Emma was left in the hands of the maids. She was rid of her towel, given undergarments to don, before the women got to work on taming her curls into a neat braid. She was then fit into a sky blue sleeveless gown and matching heeled shoes. The maids fussed around with her, adding bits of jewellery or taking some away before finally being satisfied with how she looked. Emma was then ushered out of her chambers and moved to join her wife-to-be for lunch.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

The Princess entered the dining room and walked straight to Regina's open arms, wrapping her own around the taller women's neck and burying herself in her love's embrace. She could feel more so than hear the Queen's chuckle as her hands threaded through her blonde locks.

"My dear, we haven't been apart more than an hour!" Regina smiled as she pulled the young woman away from her to look into her sparkling emerald eyes.

The blonde couldn't help but look sheepish as she tightened her arms around Regina's neck. "It never stops me from missing you. I only wish to be your side forever. I cannot think of my life and future without you."

Regina could feel her dark heart swell with warm once more, melting the ice that resided in her heart. She placed a chaste kiss upon pink lips and withdrew before it turned into something completely heated.

"I have known life without you, my dear, and I never wish to be without you either. You brought light into my dark life," Regina murmured as she held Emma at arm's length and led her to the table. "In just a few hours' time, darling, we shall be wed."

"I still cannot quite believe this, Regina. It felt as if it was only yesterday that I was admiring you from afar and tamping down my changing feelings for you." Emma admitted as she sat in her usual spot, right of Regina.

A light-hearted chuckle echoed in the large room causing Emma to smile. "It always perplexed me that you even developed these feelings for me, for I am much older than you, twice your age in fact. Does it ever bother you?"

Emma sat in thought for a moment, contemplating her feelings about the Queen of the Enchanted Forest.

"It never bothers me. I just thought it felt right, that we were meant to be together no matter our ages. Whenever I am with you nothing feels wrong. Is it a crime to love someone? And what of you, my Queen?"

"It troubled me for a while that a young women such as yourself would be stuck with an old hag like me. But I could never bring myself to marry you off to some Prince, letting him get his dirty, unworthy hands all over you." Regina sighed pensively as she sat back on her chair.

Servants filed in with platters in their hands and placed them in front of the two occupants of that table. The covers were lifted and revealed steaming plates of lamb chops garnished with rosemary, an assortment of vegetables along with tomato relish. The servants topped up the women's glasses with wine and another with water before leaving to give the Royals some privacy.

"Regina, you are not an old hag, in fact you are quite the opposite. Anyone who denies your beauty, even yourself, is utterly wrong and blind. It is not only your good looks that have won my heart, but your compassion and care for an orphaned child whom you could have left to fend on her own. But you did not leave her; you took her in and provided her with a second chance. And now we are at this day where you will marry the girl with which you have given a second chance at life. I am yours as you are mine."

"Save your flattering words for the wedding, my dear. I will no doubt presume that our guests will be moved by your passionate words and I hope that people will not oppose to the marriage." Regina spoke before cutting up some meat and eating the forkful.

"Why would anyone oppose other than that Princes were not able to catch my attentions?" The oblivious Princess questioned as she took Regina's lead in eating.

The Queen sighed and rested her knife and fork on her plate before addressing the curious blonde, "The reason, my dear, is because not everyone has entertained the idea of either two women or two men being in a romantic relationship, let alone marriage. That as well as a Queen marrying her ward? It isn't unheard of, but it is definitely not common. In fact, in most cases it is frowned upon, even if it is to secure their throne."

"Then tell me my love, is our union to secure your throne?" Emma raised a brow but did not look up from her plate.

Regina looked surprised at the question and a look of hurt briefly flashed upon her dark features. She leaned forward towards her fiancée and reached over to hold Emma's hand.

"I thought we were finished with all of our doubts and fears. Why are you so indifferent? We are but mere hours away from our happiest day and you are doubtful of my love for you." The brunette said calmly, trying not show impatience or slight pain in her voice.

"I don't know Regina. I suppose I am worried of what our guests will think now that I know our marriage will be an uncommon one! What if they will hate and condemn us for what we are doing?"

"My dear, I already have plenty of enemies as I am the 'Evil Queen' so I wouldn't be bothered by a few more. But it is your safety that I am most concerned about. I will protect you with every fibre of my being, Emma. Never doubt that I love you and that I will ensure your safety. Although our marriage will secure my throne, it is one of the last things on my mind when I think of us." Regina explained as she held Emma's hand in hers and lifted it to kiss the younger woman's knuckles.

The Princess felt tears welling up in her eyes at her Queen's words. She was embarrassed, and ashamed to say the least, that she did not trust that Regina loved her completely and would protect her at any cost. Her face was reddened with embarrassment and cheeks wet with tears, and Regina couldn't have felt more heartbroken at this point.

"When I learned I was going to have a blushing bride I hoped it to be because of how excited she was at the prospect of our wedding and also as a result of her imagination running wild about our wedding night." Regina smiled softly as she urged Emma up from her seat to sit upon her lap.

As soon as she was seated, arms wrapped around her neck and held tight. The Queen held the young girl in her embrace, soft blonde curls tickling the exposed skin of her neck and chest. The shuddering of Emma's shoulders and the quiet hiccupping brought tears to Regina's own eyes but held them back. Once movement stopped and Emma's breathing evened out Regina looked down and kissed the top of her head. She placed a finger under her betrothed's chin and lifted it to face her. Regina's eyes were met with a significantly less red face and dried tear tracks staining usually rosy cheeks. With a sigh and another soft smile the Queen brought their lips together in a chaste and sweet kiss.

"I am s-sorry, Regina. I-I do love you so much, and I know that you love me. Please forgive me for being so rude and doubtful. I do not deserve you." The blonde tucked her head into the crook of the brunette's neck and held her hand, entwining their fingers.

"Never apologise. You did not know. There is a saying that 'ignorance is bliss' and in this case I believe it to be very true. I think perhaps I should not have told you about the implications of our marriage."

"No! I am glad that you told me, so that I am prepared for anyone who objects and makes accusations about us today."

"I won't allow anyone to get in the way of our wedding, darling. If they do have the gall to speak up I will silence them immediately," Regina murmured comfortingly as she gestured for Emma to rise. "But for now we must get ready. We have a few hours until the ceremony begins so we must get ready. We will not see each other until we stand together in front of our guests. I love you, my dear, sweet Emma."

The Princess smiled brightly through residual tears and quickly hugged Regina. The Queen smiled in return before summoning some maids to whisk Emma away to prepare her. Regina retreated to her chambers with her own set of maids to help her ready herself for the eventful day.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

The bright afternoon sun was slowly making its descent when the guests from kingdoms across the land began arriving at the Dark Palace. Many people of royal lineage gathered in the ballroom to catch up with each other and to speculate the identity of the successful suitor who managed to catch Princess Emma's attention and gain approval from Queen Regina. The ballroom was buzzing with excitement and enthusiasm, the guests dressed extravagantly to impress others but not enough to outshine the bride-to-be. Red was constantly checking up on the preparations and checking on the guests, making sure that everything was running smoothly. The Blue Fairy was scheduled to arrive any minute now and Red wanted to go over the proceedings with the magical being.

"Milady, the Blue Fairy is here. She is waiting in the drawing room." A servant informed the wolf child and scurried off to continue his job.

Red nodded and checked everything once again before leaving for the drawing room. Upon entering she was greeted by the sight of the famous blue dress and tiny body. Red smiled brightly and approached the flying being.

"Good afternoon, Blue. At last you're here! Thank you so much for wedding Regina and Emma, it is really appreciated. I hope you are ready." Red spoke quickly, eagerly.

"Yes, yes! It is not a problem. I do owe Queen Regina a favour. It is to her that I owe my life as she saved me once a long time ago. I am indeed ready. And I hear that they wish for a bonding of magic? So Emma has magic? How intriguing! I will do this for Regina." Blue smiled in return and nodded once.

With everything seeming to be going well, Red directed Blue to the throne room and to the altar at which the Fairy was to perform the ceremony. As Blue busied herself with preparations Red was off to inform Regina of the beginning her wedding, barking orders at nearby servants to start herding guests into the throne room.

Upon entering Regina's chambers Red paused in the doorway and gasped, quickly closing the door behind her. With wide eyes and a huge smile, the wolf girl approached the Queen.

"Oh, your Majesty, you look absolutely stunning! What an interesting dress! It certainly suits you well." Red gushed as she walked around the older woman to get a better look at the dress from all angles.

Regina was wearing a floor length off-the-shoulder gown – the bodice was black and slowly morphed into red the lower it went; It then flared out into the skirt, and underneath was the traditional white skirt revealed by a slit along the side starting at her hip. Regina's neck as kept from being bare by the beautiful black onyx necklace resting against her collarbone. At the compliments the Queen smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, dear. But I'm sure that I cannot compare to my darling Emma. I can only imagine how ravishing she will look." Regina smiled more to herself than anything as she appraised herself in the mirror.

"I will check on her after! I just came here to tell you that the Blue Fairy is here and that we are ready to begin," Red finally spoke as she drew near the vanity, picking up the polished crown before turning towards the Monarch. "You mustn't forget this, your Majesty."

Red approached Regina once again from behind and placed the crown atop Regina's elaborately styled hair carefully. With a nod Regina shooed the younger woman from her chambers and agreed to make her way towards the throne room. Skipping happily to where Emma's old chambers were Red entered and was once again taken by how mature and beautiful the Princess looked. A simple white floor length gown with lace sleeves, gold trimmings and swirling patterns along the skirt was what Emma had donned as her wedding dress. Red felt tears gather in her eyes as she wrapped her little pup in a tight embrace.

"And hello to you too, Red!" Emma laughed as she hugged back just as fiercely.

"Oh, my little pup! You look so magnificent! Regina will be weak in the knees when she sees you! Oh my, this will certainly be the most beautiful wedding!" Red sighed as she held the blonde at arm's length.

Emma's hair was styled in their usual curls falling over her shoulders and a small crown sitting atop her head. The blonde could feel her own tears threaten to spill and laughed nervously.

"Goodness, I think the reality of what's happening today has finally caught up with me! I'm getting married, Red! To Regina! How did I become so lucky?" Emma continued to laugh from pre-wedding jitters.

"Fate, Emma. You were destined to be together!" Red replied happily as she kissed Emma's pink cheek. "Anyway, it is time! Come, come! Regina should be waiting right now!"

The two women made their way out of Emma's old chambers and towards the throne room where all the guests were seated and waiting for the ceremony to begin.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

The guards standing at attention in front of the throne room doors nodded once to each other and turned to face the double doors. The orchestra began playing a song to indicate to the guests that the ceremony was beginning.

"Presenting Princess Emma Swan!" The guard called as the doors creaked open and the guests stood out of respect.

Emma, with a *bouquet of flowers – an arrangement of Roses of red and white, Lily of the Valley and Forget-Me-Nots – entered the room and the hushed whispers of the guests silenced. All eyes were on the Princess and the bride was certainly blushing at the attention she was receiving. She walked leisurely down the carpet covered aisle and her grip on the bouquet tightened as she reached the altar and stood to the left. She smiled up at the Fairy in front and waited almost patiently for her betrothed to enter. Emma knew that Regina had kept the information that she was marrying the Queen from the guest Kingdoms to heighten the shock value. The blonde couldn't help but giggle quietly to herself when she thought of her soon-to-be-wife's antics. The guests would certainly get the shock of a lifetime.

"And presenting Princess Emma Swan's fiancée Queen Regina Mills." The guard announced again with a hint of a smirk as he watched all the heads whip around to see if what they had heard was indeed true.

In the doorway was the beautifully dressed Regina in her trademark smirk as she made eye contact with all of the guests. She stepped forward slowly, allowing herself to revel in her guests' complete and utter astonishment. She continued down the aisle, looking up towards her Emma. Her stunning, perfect Emma. Regina had not seen the Princess' dress prior to this day but she knew that it would be gorgeous. The throne room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Continuing down the aisle until she was standing near the altar and to the right, Regina allowed herself to look over at her bride. I genuine, sincerely smile graced her lips as their gazes locked and the smile spread to Emma.

When the blonde set her eyes upon the brunette she was speechless. The dress was definitely suited to Regina's tastes and was tailored to perfection. Emma's heart beat incredibly faster when they looked at each other. The Queen's smile was so infectious that she couldn't help but smile in return.

"Hi." Emma whispered excitedly as she turned her head to face the Blue Fairy.

"And hello to you, too." Regina whispered back before doing the same.

The guests seated themselves and the ceremony began. The magical being introduced the brides and smiled.

"Honoured guests, we thank you all for attending the union between Princess Emma Swan and Queen Regina Mills." Blue began and continued to recite the ceremonial words of the conditions of their marriage.

The two women periodically glanced at each other, smiling every time they caught each other's gaze. Regina could hear the hushed whispers from their audience and smirked at how powerless they were to object to this marriage.

"And before we continue are there any objections to the marriage of the Princess and the Queen?" Blue asked and looked out to the rows of guests.

Emma held her breath, expecting an immediate outburst of protestation from the people, but the silence the couple received was almost deafening. The blonde allowed herself to breathe but it hitched when a loud rumbling and commotion behind the large double doors disturbed the peaceful atmosphere. The doors burst open with the King of the Mountain lands in the lead, followed by an army of soldiers. The guests gasped and panicked as the King stopped in the middle of the aisle, his soldiers standing dutifully behind him.

"I have an objection! The Evil Queen should be locked up in chains and exiled to the harsh winter regions! She cannot marry Princess Emma because she will be corrupted, perhaps she already is, but we need to take action to protect the Princess! She must marry a _Prince_!" The King bellowed angrily, his saliva spraying from his mouth at the assertion of his words.

The crowd murmured in seeming agreement which made the King smile triumphantly. Emma felt tears well up in her eyes at the King's words and went to reach for Regina's hand but the King had moved forward and yanked Emma from the altar in an act of protection.

"Regina!" Emma cried as both her arms were held by soldiers to keep her from escaping.

"So, you Evil bitch, how did you do it? Did you pressure her into marrying you? Did you cast a spell on her? I wouldn't be surprised! You've kept her all to yourself the whole time, haven't you?" The aging man asked, his voice rising higher with each question.

Emma struggled to release her arms but the grip on them was too strong. Regina's blood boiled at how they manhandled her fiancée. She could feel the magic crackling at her fingertips. She sneered at the pigheaded man standing defiantly in front of her.

"Yes, I have kept her for myself, if you must know. But it was her decision. In fact, it was her who boldly made the first move." Regina answered unnervingly calmly. "I even gave her a chance to change her mind, to experience the process of picking a suitor. But obviously the men of neighbouring kingdoms were not sufficient. It is not unnatural for a woman to love another woman, just as it is the same with a man loving another man. I'm sure you would know all about that as one of your own sons has taken up a similar lifestyle to ours."

The King's face grew red with anger. "You speak lies! All of my sons have taken interest in women for as long as they've existed!"

Emma shook her head, sighing at the King's denial. He did not even know his own son enough to understand that Prince Favian did in fact like men.

"Oh, I know that. Especially your eldest son, Prince Berinon. He wasn't able to tell you of the reasoning behind his . . . punishment as you may already know."

"You had no right to punish my son unjustly!"

" _Unjustly_? If it is alright with my dear Princess I would like to relay the events that happened the day you sent your sons to hopefully catch the Princess' attention." Regina looked over at Emma and watched her struggle.

With a flick of her wrist the soldiers holding Emma hostage dropped to the floor as wart covered toads. Before anyone else could catch her, the Princess ran back to Regina's side, wrapping her arms tightly around her Queen's waist and burying her face in her neck. Emma nodded her consent to retell what happened only a week ago.

"I will admit that I might have been a little harsh. I'm sure the whipping wasn't necessary to get my point across. But your vile son did deserve to have his hands chopped off as well as his lips cut off." Regina explained.

"But you had no right to punish him at all!" The King yelled.

"Oh, did you forget? As soon as you enter the Enchanted Forest you are under my jurisdiction! You will follow the laws of the Enchanted Forest and if you break those laws you will be punished accordingly. And your son did exactly that. He broke the law.

"During his time with Princess Emma his intention was to take advantage of her. He lured her to a secluded place in the Palace and pinned her to a wall. If Red Riding Hood hadn't been keeping an eye on them I'm sure Emma would have been taken without her consent. Your son, dear King, sexually assaulted my fiancée. I cannot bear to think that my Emma would have been defiled by a man eight years her senior. Not only that but even after Emma had said no many times, but she was forced into submission before he started his assault. And the punishment for sexual assault is anything that the Queen deems fit. And I felt that the punishment I dealt was just."

Emma had tensed in Regina's arms as she listened to her fiancée go through everything that happened that unfortunate day. Regina looked down at the quivering girl.

"And I think Emma is proof enough that it happened. She still relives it sometimes and I make sure that she doesn't get too far into her memories." Regina continued before look back at the King's shocked expression, mirroring those of the audience.

The audience started to whisper again. Someone shouted at the King of the Mountain lands to get out and leave the room. More people joined in after hearing what happened the week before, starting to protest. The King scowled but with a pulse of magic Regina pushed them out of the throne room and in a puff of purple smoke the King and his soldiers disappeared and reappeared in the forest. The guests settled down and the couple returned to their prior positions.

"Sorry for the interruption Blue. Please continue." Regina sighed as she calmed down.

The Fairy nodded and cleared her throat. "If there are no further objections, by the power bestowed upon me by the Higher Power of the Fae and the power of True Love I bind Emma Swan and Regina Mills together for eternity."

Blue moved from in front of the altar to stand directly face-to-face with the couple. She looked over at Emma who was smiling brightly before taking her right hand. She did the same with Regina's left hand and brought the two together until they were holding each other. The Fairy produced a red cloth from thin air and tied the hands together. The hands were then moved so that they hovered above a bowl of water.

"The Queen and Princess requested a binding of magic as well," Blue announced to the audience. "So, I will unbind the Princess' magic."

The Fairy placed one of her hands atop the bound hands and the other on Emma's chest. With a warm tingle of magic Emma could feel something inside of her slowly release. When the feeling faded the blonde felt as if she was finally herself again and more suddenly was the tingling throughout all of her body. It felt very strange. The Princess looked up at Regina and smiled. The smile was reciprocated and they both turned back to look at Blue.

"Now that your magic is released we may begin the magic binding," Blue stated as she placed both hands on the bound ones in front of her. "This binding does have a price, though. A few drops of each of your blood will suffice. With the permission of the Queen and the Princess I shall extract the blood."

When she got confirmation from the two women, Blue also produced a knife used specifically for this ceremony. The intricate design on the hilt distracted Emma momentarily from the blade as she watched it slide under both her hand and Regina's. She was relieved to feel that it caused no pain. The couple watched as their blood dripped down from their skin into the bowl and stained the water a pale red. Emma instinctively gripped Regina's hand tight, letting more blood drip down and darken the water's colour. With the wave of her wand, Blue healed the hands and kept them bound. She mumbled a few inaudible words, no doubt of ancient magic, and tapped the edge of the bowl. The bowl glowed light blue before fading back to the normal colour.

"You are now bound by heart and by magic. You may now kiss to seal the bindings." Blue proclaimed with a warm smile as she removed the cloth.

The now married couple turned to each other, Emma with a coy smile and Regina with a sincerely happy one. The brunette reached her left hand over to cup Emma's cheek and the blonde did the same with her right. They drew closer and allowed their lips to meet in a kiss that they hadn't experienced before. It was full of love, devotion and it felt complete. The guests clapped as they two drew apart and Emma couldn't help but laugh as tears of joy filled her eyes. She turned towards Regina and flung her arms around her neck, kissing her again and causing Regina to laugh into the kiss as well.

"This is definitely the happiest day of my life." Emma whispered against her wife's lips.

"It is mine as well." Regina replied.

The two returned back down the aisle, hand-in-hand as they led the way into the decorated dining room where the guests would receive a hearty feast. Along the way the newly married couple whispered to each other and giggled like little girls.

"Your coronation will be soon. And you shall be my Queen." Regina grinned as she patted Emma's arm that was looped in hers.

"That sounds strange, hearing you call me your Queen. My whole life I've been calling you that but now you will call me that. This all just feel all so surreal." Emma sighed happily as they entered the dining room.

The two seated themselves and braced themselves for the longest dinner they'd ever experience. But it wouldn't be so bad since they now had each other. Emma reached her hand over to Regina's and waited until Regina's gaze locked with hers before smiling.

"I love you, Regina."

"And I love you, Emma."

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

_*Flower references:_

_Red Rose: 'Love, I Love You'_  
 _White Rose: 'Innocence and Purity, I am Worthy of You, You're Heavenly'_  
 _Red & White Roses (Mixed): 'Unity'_  
 _Lily of the Valley: 'Sweetness, Return to Happiness, You've Made My Life Complete, Beauty'_  
 _Forget-Me-Not: 'True Love, Good Memories'_  



	5. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks for sticking around and reading my story guys! Also, any mistakes are mine as half of the smut was written late at night and I was slowly dozing off.  
>  Epilogue will be written when I'm not busy freaking out about school! So you'll have to wait a while, sorry!

After the tiring festivities of their wedding and dinner, the newlywed couple were almost exhausted. All Regina and Emma wanted to do now was just to lie down and rest after the eventful day. As the two walked into their shared chambers Emma stopped her wife just inside the door and faced each other. Regina frowned and lifted the blonde's chin up with a finger. Her gaze was met with sparkling hazel eyes, a coy smile and blushing cheeks. The Queen couldn't help but return the smile.

"My Queen, I believe that my appetite seems to be insatiable and I wasn't able to satisfy it earlier today. I need your soft lips on mine and I need your gentle touch." Emma said quietly as she held Regina's hands in hers and linked their fingers together.

"And I need your lips and your touch, my dear," Regina replied as she drew the younger woman an embrace. She moved as if she were going to kiss the blonde but changed course last second so that her lips were brushing against the shell of Emma's ear. "Shall I make love to you?"

Emma's breath hitched at the seductive and loving words, her body moving instinctively closer to her True Love's. "Only if I am able to make love to you as well."

Regina grinned as she trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses along the tingling, flushed skin of Emma's neck and up to her cheek. Emma clutched at her wife's back as she endured the onslaught of welcomed kisses, gasping at the overwhelming feeling. Somehow tonight felt different; everything was slower, more passionate and her heart swelled with love. Of course Emma had loved every second of being with Regina before, but now that they were bound together by love and magic so maybe their connection was stronger.

Regina pulled back for a moment to study her wife's pretty face. The moonlight filtering in through shone behind her Love and gave her an almost ethereal glow. With a hand at the back of Emma's neck softly guiding her forwards, Regina allowed their lips to lock in a familiar dance. The gentle pace made Emma and Regina's hearts soar with love and devotion, their arms wrapping each other closer together so as to not break the bubble they had created. Emma's hands travelled upwards from Regina's hips, feeling the intricate material and patterns of the brunette's alluring wedding gown, to reach past her encased breasts to rest just under her strong jaw.

Regina's hands reached around to Emma's lower back and pulled her in so that they were standing flush against each other. Their lips remained pressed up together in a chaste kiss as the Queen walked her Princess backwards and towards the bed. The backs of Emma's legs were stopped by the silky mattress, and with a tender touch Regina began to strip Emma of her beautiful dress. She unlaced the back of the dress and let the shoulders fall down the blonde's arms. Emma moved to deepen the kiss, opening her lips slightly to let her tongue peek out and graze her Love's lips. They parted willingly and Emma took the chance to explore her wife's mouth slowly and thoroughly as she was being undressed, their tongues sliding up against each other's sensually.

Once Emma was divested of her dress Regina made sure that it was hung up neatly before returning to Emma and resuming the kiss. It was the Princess' turn to strip Regina. She moved behind the older woman and lifted her hands to pull at the laces. The dress fell slowly and fluttered to the ground. Emma dragged her lips across the skin of Regina's bare back and encircled the tanned waist. Pale hands mapped out the skin along the smooth, toned stomach and trailed up lightly to cup the bountiful breasts of her wife.

A soft sigh escaped red lips as the gentle hands kneaded, rolled and pinched the dark pebbled nipples. The only thing preventing the newlyweds from having complete skin on skin contact were the undergarments they both wore. After taking her time appreciating Regina's breasts Emma let her hands descend down to her hips and hook her fingers into the waistband of the scrap of material that passed for underwear. The Queen shivered in delight as Emma's nails scratched down her thighs as she removed her underwear. Emma let go and the material pooled at Regina's feet atop the dress.

Regina was concerned about the state of her dress and with a simple flick of her wrist it was hanging neatly next to Emma's. Now that they were fully nude Regina spun them around and lowered her Love down on the bed. Emma moved up until her head hit the pillow and she was comfortably positioned on her back.

"You are so beautiful, even more so tonight. How am I so privileged as to be allowed to even look upon such beauty? Or even be given your love?" Regina murmured as she crawled up the bed to hover over the blushing blonde.

"I suppose I should ask the same questions, Regina." Emma replied sheepishly as she reached her hand up to cup her cheek, her wide doe eyes looking up into the pools of obsidian staring down at her.

"I want to thank you, Emma. Ever since you came into my life I have been better. My life did not seem so empty and dark. I was able to love again. I love you so much and I am beyond happy that you are now my wife. I want to show you how happy and thankful I am." Regina gushed quietly and smiled.

The brunette mirrored Emma's movement and cupped her cheek. She drew them together for another kiss, slow and sweet. The kiss was broken and the blonde didn't have time to complain when those red lips reattached themselves to Emma's body, starting at her cheek and charting a tingling trail of kisses down the pale body. Emma felt as if her body was on fire the way Regina's lips were worshipping her. A quick succession of pecks down her sternum, wet kisses around her milky breasts, playful nips to her rosy peaks before being soothed with a hot tongue, sporadic and fleeting kisses across her abdomen, and long sensual caresses of her lips to her thighs as if she were making love to them.

Emma could only writhe and receive this pleasurable assault, clutching on to the sheets beneath her. Her hips rolled up to hopefully entice Regina's lips to kiss that final sweet spot but to no avail. Regina was adamant about taking her time, and with a sinful grin she kissed a few centimetres above where Emma wanted her most, peppering kisses back up the deliciously quivering body. As the Queen snaked back up Emma's body, she allowed her own body to rub up against her. The Princess gasped as Regina's skin grazed her dripping core, smearing her essence in a line down her lover's body. Emma's breathing became laboured as her clit was stimulated by Regina's body. Now that they were face-to-face, breast-to-breast, and just in contact with each other all over Emma whimpered and mewled to her heart's content. Reaching down between their bodies Regina ran her finger through copious amounts of wetness and gently circled Emma's clit. The younger woman shifted her grip from the poor crumpled sheets to Regina's silky hair and smooth back.

"Mmm, Regina - wait." Emma managed to regain her ability to speak and grasped Regina's wrist.

"Hm? Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?" Regina asked as her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"No, no. What you were doing was wonderful. I just wanted us to, well, do . . . do it together." Emma assured her Queen with a smile.

The blonde drew Regina's hand away from her core and entwined their fingers, letting their joined hands rest on the bed beside Emma's head. She used her free hand to pull Regina down flush against her, their dripping heat causing a sensational shiver to race up their spines. Regina spread Emma's legs slightly so that she could settle comfortably between them before she started to roll her hips against Emma's. The couple released twin gasps as they rocked gently into each other. Lips met in a lazy, unrushed kiss as they relished the feeling of their slick cores rubbing, grinding together. Both Queen and Princess could feel their orgasms building from the base of their spines and the pits of their stomachs up to their heads, making them feel a little dazed. The closer they came to their simultaneous release the more the feeling of love and devotion swelled in their hearts. Magic from both magical beings started to build up alongside their orgasms and created a light gold and purple mist surrounding them, though neither took notice.

"R-Regina!" Emma moaned as she gripped her lover's back, nails digging in almost painfully if not for the immense pleasure mounting between them.

Before either woman could reach that blissful peak, with a small burst of strength Emma flipped them over so that she rested atop Regina, straddling her. Regina was surprised but only for a moment before smiling up at her wife. Emma smiled back, bracing her hands on Regina's hips before resuming their movements. The blonde bit her lip as their cores moved against each other in that all too familiar dance they had developed over the past few months of their relationship.

Their movement was minimal, just the Queen and her Princess rocking,gyrating gently together. The combined magic of both women heightened their pleasure from the smallest of movements, making their moment that much more intimate. The room around them was silent aside from their ragged breathing and the rustling silken sheets beneath them. Emma's hands trailed lazily across the plane of her Love's skin, caressing the soft flesh of her breasts and following those wandering hands with her lips. Regina arched up at the tender touch of the younger woman and smiled, tangling her fingers in golden curls.

"Oh, Emma. My sweet, sweet Emma. How are you all mine?" The brunette sighed and voiced her thoughts.

"Destiny, Regina. We were meant to be together. Now that I have you I won't let you go." Emma whispered before kissing along the Queen's left breast and taking a pebbled nipple into her warm mouth.

Regina moaned and gripped tighter (but not painfully so) to Emma's hair. She needed more - more contact, more love, more Emma - so she adjusted their legs, one thigh resting atop Emma's and the other remaining beneath its counterpart so that their cores were flush against each other's. Both women moaned at the increased contact and pulled at the other's backside and hips to relieve their combined arousal.

Tanned and pale skin was tinted pink from the exertion of their union and Emma could feel the telltale signs of her orgasm building and reaching that peak. She abandoned Regina's breasts and fused their lips together, silencing their twin cries of pleasure as their simultaneous orgasms thundered through their bodies. Emma felt every single muscle in her body quiver, every bone turn to jelly. She could only assume from Regina's expressions and labored breathing that she was experiencing the same earth-shattering release.

A blinding burst of light pulsed from between their bodies that lit up the entire palace in the dead of night, simmering down until it completely dissipated. The blonde collapsed forward atop Regina, burying her face in the crook of her wife's neck. Regina could hardly move, save for the hand that ran lazily over the expanse of the pale back above her. They rested there, entangle in their own limbs, regaining their breath and strength. Without preamble Regina flipped them so that she was now comfortably situated between Emma's creamy legs. She looked down upon the beautiful face that captured her heart since that fateful day eighteen years ago and smiled sweetly. The Queen placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and one on her forehead.

"That was truly magnificent, Emma. Our magic feels so natural together much like our bodies. It was so intense, so raw. I love you so much, my sweet." Regina murmured as she trailed soft fingers along the features of Emma's blushing face.

"It was simply . . . Magical. I don't have any other words to describe it because it has left me a little speechless. I love you so much, Regina." Emma replied just add quietly.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Regina shifted her gaze. Her hand trailed down, following the path of her eyes until she reached the Princess' still sensitive core. A whimper made Regina pause and look up at the pleasure filled face of her lover. Before she went any further the Queen pulled Emma up by her arms into a sitting position.

"Get on to your knees and turn around." The tanned woman whispered seductively into the other woman's ear.

Emma bolted up to her knees and turned around as requested, desperate to please her wife. The blonde felt arms encircle her waist,a smile creeping up on her lips as she leaned back into the embrace. Without words Regina let her hands roam in opposite directions; her right hand slowly inching its way down to cup Emma's slick heat, while the other traveled upwards to massage Emma's left breast, kneading the flesh and lightly pinching the adorably peaked nipple. Emma's body twitched with the second wave of her arousal, her hips tilting backwards while pushing her breasts forward so she could receive maximum contract. Regina's lips found purchase on her neck, kissing and sucking at whatever she could reach. The palm of Regina's right hand ground into Emma's pulsing, throbbing clit. A low moan escaped from Emma's throat but she couldn't seem to care thanks to the ever distracting hands that Regina possesses. The Princess could felt her second orgasm of the night building up, making her tremble. Emma's thighs dripped with her want, her need for Regina's skilled fingers.

"Hah . . . R-Regina! In-Inside, please! I need you!" Emma stuttered, bucking her hips and trying to get Regina's fingers to slip inside of her hot, wet centre.

"Anything, for you darling." Regina whispered directly into her ear, letting her fingers graze the protruding pleasure button teasingly.

Finally after skirting around Emma's labia, and lubricating the fingers with the blonde's essence, Regina slipped one finger in. She let Emma adjust to the stretch before moving it slowly, and meeting hardly any resistance from tight walls. After a while the Princess became frustrated with the slow pace and reached down to cover her Love's hand with her own, moving the hand to the preferred speed.

"Ah ah, dear." Regina chastised as she removed Emma's hand from her own.

The groan she heard made her chuckle. She trailed kisses along Emma's neck and shoulders before she unexpectedly added the second finger she knew the younger woman was after. Emma yelped, jerking forward but avoided falling thanks to Regina's grip on her body. The Queen set a breathtaking pace and Emma couldn't establish a proper rhythm for her thrusts, just panting and taking what her lover was dealing. Regina used her own hips to aide in her wife's pleasure, her clit hitting Emma's backside every time. Regina's fingers pumped in and out of Emma's warm core.

It didn't take long for the Princess' thighs to start quivering, a sign of her impending release. Regina quickened her pace, her fingers thrusting in and out with her hips following. Regina moved her hand from Emma's breast and pushed her forward so that her chest feel flat on the bed and her backside was up in the air. Regina removed her fingers from Emma's body and re-entered her from behind. Emma gripped the sheets and moaned when Regina picked up the pace again. It didn't take long for the younger woman to orgasm, thanks to some particularly deep thrusts and a few choice words from her wife to help her along. Regina grinned at her work - a panting, spent Emma collapsed on her sheets - as she moved to lie half on top of her and half to her side. Their sweat slicked bodies clung to each other as the Princess took a moment to cool down.

As Emma focused on her breathing Regina drew patterns across her back soothingly. She kissed her shoulder a few times before Emma was able to move herself into a slightly more comfortable position, wrapped in Regina's arms.

"Thank you, Regina. That was amazing. My body is so responsive to yours and it makes me feel happy. I am completely and hopelessly in love with you." Emma muttered as the post-coital bliss wore off and left drowsiness behind.

"And I am completely in love with you too, my dear Emma." Regina whispered back.

The two stayed silent as sleep claimed them, their naked bodies entwined with each other as if to become one. That night they shared the same dream - it was like a premonition, a vision of their near future with a child. Them as a happy family - and they slept with smiles on their faces.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

Fin.


	6. The Queen, Her Princess, and Her Perfect Family | Epilogue Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU – FTL | Swan Queen | The Evil Queen and her wife have produced twins, borne of True Love! All seems right with the world of Regina and Emma, and their two balls of energy. But after three years of nothing but happy memories, everything is just too good to be true. Something sinister is lurking in the shadows, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** The Seduction of Her Princess
> 
> **Author:** TheYoshiGurl
> 
> **Rating:** Mature
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Hey! This is just a teaser for the first part of the epilogue. Once I've finished writing it I'll post the full version :) Thanks for sticking around guys!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** See chapter one for disclaimer, please.

_Three Years Later_

"Mama!" Twin voices screeched and echoed throughout the room as two tiny bodies collided into Regina's legs before she had taken even a step into the room.

"Oh! My darlings, how I've missed you!" Regina smiled down at the two children at her feet, clinging desperately to her legs.

She reached down and picked up both girls and rested them on either hip - one girl wearing a frilly red dress and the other wearing the same but in purple. The girls giggled and wrapped their arms around their mother's neck as soon as they were close enough. Clearing her throat, Emma brought attention to herself as she stood from the chaise lounge to walk to her wife.

"And might there be room for me as well?" The blonde smiled as she approached her perfect family.

"Of course, my love. I've missed you terribly as well." Regina matched her wife's smile as she leaned forward for an indulgent kiss.

"Ew!"

"Yucky!"

The girls pulled faces and giggled at their mothers, burying their heads in the crook of Regina's neck to hide from the sight of their mothers being mushy. As soon as Emma pulled away from the much needed kiss she couldn't help but laugh at their silly daughters.

"Cora. Roselyn. I haven't seen Mama in a very long time so I think I deserve one kiss without you two little rascals making those hideous faces and laughing at us." The younger mother admonished, the corner of her lips quirking into a smile.

"Sorry Mommy." Cora and Roselyn said in unison as they both reached out for their blonde mother.

"It's alright, little ones. And let your mama hold you a while longer. You've had me to yourselves for a whole week. Perhaps mama could tell you the rest of the story you were listening to?" Emma suggested as she walked back to the chaise she'd been sitting on and flanked by her daughters.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

_Three Years Earlier | Week Three of Pregnancy_

"Regina!" Emma called from the bathroom.

Regina sat up in bed with a frown as she heard Emma's distressed cry. She immediately appeared in the bathroom at Emma's side in a swirl of purple smoke. The blonde woman was doubled over, clutching at her stomach. Regina was worried that something was wrong and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"Emma, honey, tell me what's wrong." Regina stated, fear lacing her words.

"I … I am fine. I just had a deep pain like I get during my monthly bleeding. And speaking of, mine is overdue." Emma told Regina as she stood upright again, the sharp pain she had experienced subsiding.

"Oh, darling, I'm sure everything will be alright. I've been feeling very sick in the mornings, so I guess you are not the only one feeling strange either." Regina smiled as she lifted Emma's chin. "I'm sure it will pass and that you will be back to normal soon."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, looking up into her wife's beautiful, calming brown eyes.

"I am absolutely positive, my love." Regina leaned down to capture Emma's pink lips in a sweet kiss.

**SQxSQxSQ**

_Week Four of Pregnancy_

Regina awoke one morning feeling more sick than usual. She quickly made her way into the bathroom and promptly threw up into the sink. It hadn't been the first time she had thrown up in the mornings. It had been going on for at least a week now, and Emma seemed to be developing whatever sickness she had too but less severe. Regina felt tears spring to her eyes as the bile stung her throat and left a putrid taste in her mouth. She washed it out with water before returning to her bedchamber where Emma was sitting up looking pale. Regina knew that she was possibly about to be sick so she conjured up a bucket for Emma to let it out into. The sounds of retching and gagging made Regina wince and she could feel the bile rising up again. Conjuring up another bucket, fearing that she wouldn't make it back to the sink, Regina threw up again in the bucket. Once both women calmed down enough so settle back into bed, with a flick of her wrist the buckets that held their vomit disappeared.

"I see you have finally caught whatever I have. I'm very sorry, my love." The Queen murmured, pulling her lover close to her on the large bed.

"It seems I have. It is fine Regina. I've spent practically every moment with you since this started. I was bound to catch it sooner or later." Emma muttered into Regina's neck.

"Perhaps we should see a healer?" Regina suggested, wrapping her arms around Emma's thin frame.

"I think that would be a good idea. Maybe they can tell us what is happening to us."

**SQxSQxSQ**

_Week Seven of Pregnancy_

"No! No, no, no!" Emma yelled as she stared at herself in the mirror, cheeks red with frustration.

She pulled and clawed at the soft, tight material of her clothing, her temper flaring. The reflection in the mirror showed Emma her stomach protruding from the dress that she wanted to wear today. Tears prickled in her eyes as her frustration turned to sadness as she began to cry. Not only was she sick almost every morning but now she was getting fat. Emma prided herself on keeping her body healthy and fit; eating healthy foods and exercising every day. But recently she'd been missing out on some of her exercise routines as a result of her sickness.

"Emma? What on earth is this racket all about?" Regina asked as she made her way into the room.

The sight she found broke her heart and she rushed over to Emma's side, wrapping her up in her arms tightly. She let Emma cry, to get it all out of her system as Regina stroked her hair soothingly. Emma sniffled as she buried her head in the crook of Regina's neck. She gripped Regina's dress, but upon further inspection she noticed that her wife was still as perfectly in shape as ever. That caused her to burst into tears all over again as she pushed herself out of Regina's arms.

"Emma! What is going on?" Regina exclaimed, hurt that her lover had pushed her away.

"I … I am just so confused and frustrated right now Regina. I do not know why, I have not been eating badly or not exercising but I am getting fat! A-And you are there looking perfect as usual and I'm just upset that you are not getting fat!" Emma whined between hiccups, her emotions running wild and making her overreact.

"My darling Emma let me take a look at you. Take off your dress and let me see," Regina said softly as she cupped a tear-stained cheek. "The shape of your body would never alter my love for you Emma. Please know that."

"Emma, dear, I can hardly see any changes. You look just as gorgeous and radiant as always." Regina smiled as she pulled Emma into her arms once again.

"But I feel bloated and sick Regina! I don't feel gorgeous and definitely not radiant!" Emma exclaimed as she tried to squirm from Regina's grasp.

"How about I show you then, hm?" Regina grinned down at her lover before setting her down on the bed.

**SQxSQxSQxSQxSQxSQ**

_**To be** _ _**continued.** _


End file.
